The Angel's Daughter
by kattiesmom
Summary: Alex's life gets turned upside down, when she learns the truth about herself. She gets dropped into the Winchester's world, and has to decide whether to be selfish, or give up the one person that matters the most to her in this new world and life. Will she make it back to her old life? Does she even want to any more? Sam/OC, slight Dean/OC at the end.


Alex had no clue where she was. One minute she was in her living room, and the next there was two men in her house, chasing her. She ran into her room, locking the door behind her. She quickly pushed her dresser in front of the door, and backed up.

Someone began banging on the door. She looked over at the window, and wondered if she could make it or not. She took a deep breath, and ran over to the window. She opened it, and stuck her head out. It was a long way down. Hopefully the tressel would hold her.

She suddenly heard a loud bang. She turned her head to look. The men had somehow gotten in. she tried scrambling out of the window, but wasn't quick enough. She felt a hand wrap around her ankle, and pulled.

She screamed as she was pulled back into her room. She landed on the rug with a thud. Standing in front of her was a woman, with her hands on her hips, smirking. Alex moved away from the woman.

"So, _you're _the one everyone is after? You don't look so special to me. Whatever, my father wants you, so I'm here to bring you to him."

"I don't know who your father is."

"You do know my father. Everyone knows my father. His name is Lucifer."

Alex processed what she'd just heard.

"You're crazy! You actually think that your father is the devil?"

The woman laughed.

"With you, my father will defeat Michael, and both of the Winchesters. We will be able to go to Heaven."

"I think that you're delusional. If you don't leave, I'm going to call the police."

The smile slid off of the woman's mouth. She put up her hand, and Alex flew into the wall, and was pinned there. The woman was angry now.

"I'd show a little more respect if I were you. My father will kill you without a second thought."

The woman clenched her hand into a fist, and Alex felt deep, radiating pain. Alex screamed. She wished that the pain would end.

"ENOUGH!" A voice said loudly.

The pain ceased, and Alex gasped for breath.

Alex looked up to see who her savior was. It was the tall, handsome neighbor from next door. The woman smiled at him.

"Stay out of this Clarence, my father wants her, and I'm going to bring her to him."

How did this woman know her neighbor? Nothing was making sense anymore.

"I will not let you take her."

"Who is going to stop me? You? I don't think so."

"The Winchesters are on their way. I believe that they have some unfinished business with you. Unless you want to tangle with them, I suggest you leave, now."

"I'm not afraid of you, or those two maggots."

"You should be. The Winchesters are going to kill the devil."

"They are not strong enough, or smart enough, to kill him. Not even with you on their side."

The man didn't say anything, he just lunged forward, catching the woman off guard. The man and woman started fighting, and the invisible barrier that was pinning Alex to the wall was released, and she fell down to the carpet. She watched them fight. They crashed into everything, until, finally, the man had the woman by the throat, up against the wall, and his free hand was to her head. He started speaking Latin. Her eyes turned black.

"We won't stop coming after her. My father _will_ have her." The woman rasped, before opening her mouth, and letting out a stream of black smoke.

When the black smoke was gone, the man dropped the body of the woman. She wasn't moving. Was she dead? The man walked over to Alex. He looked down at her, and she wondered what he was going to do to her.

"Can you stand?"

The question confused her.

"What?" she asked.

"Can you stand on your own, or do you need help? We can't stay here, I need to get you somewhere safe. There will be more coming." He said to her.

"I…don't…know." She said.

He held out his hand for her to take. Was he crazy? Did he really expect her to just leave with him? She wasn't _that_ stupid.

"I'm not going anywhere with you! I have no clue what the hell is going on! I have no idea who she was, and I don't know you."

"We do not have time for this. Everything will be explained to you when you wake up."

He put two fingers on her forehead.

Everything went black.

Alex was slowly starting to wake up. She tried to remember when she went to bed, when she began remembering everything that happened to her. She gasped as she opened her eyes, and sat up. She had no idea where she was.

Someone moved, and she turned her head to look at the direction of the noise. There was a man sitting in a chair, pointing a gun at her. She froze in fear. Was he going to kill her? Her heart was beating wildly.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

She couldn't find her voice.

"Don't you know how to speak?" the man asked.

Alex still couldn't speak.

"Ease up Sammy. Cas told us to protect her, not interrogate her." Another man said, entering the room.

"Yeah, Cas just dropped her off, not telling us anything about her." Sammy said.

"Cas wouldn't tell us to protect her without a good reason." The other man said.

Sammy looked at Alex, then sighed.

"Whatever." Sammy said.

He lowered the gun from her direction. Alex relaxed slightly, but still was on her guard.

The other man took a seat next to her. She moved as far away from him as she could, but it wasn't too far, since she was still on the couch.

"I'm sorry about my brother, we're all on edge these days. My name is Dean, that is my brother, Sam. We won't hurt you, we're here to help you. Can you tell us anything about what happened, why did Cas drop you off here?" Dean asked.

She looked into his eyes, and bit her lip. He seemed like he wanted to help her, but should she trust him? Maybe he could explain things to her.

"I don't know what's going on. I have no clue who Cas is. I was at home, when people broke in. I ran to my room, and tried going out the window. They caught me, and a woman told me that her father wanted me, that with me, he would be able to beat some guy named Michael, and people named Winchester." Alex said.

Dean looked at Sam, and they exchanged silent looks.

"Do you know what she meant by that?" Dean asked.

"I have no clue, she was crazy! She was talking about how her father was Satan! What sane person actually thinks that their father is the devil?" Alex asked.

Dean glanced at Sam, then looked back at Alex.

"What is your name?" Dean asked.

"Alex."

"Do you believe in God?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

"So, that means you believe in the devil, right?"

"Yeah, but so what? Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

"The woman that you were talking was possessed, by a demon, her father is Lucifer, the devil. She was telling you the truth." Dean said.

Alex raised her eyebrows at him.

"You're just as crazy as she was! That isn't possible." Alex said.

"We're telling you the truth. The devil has risen, and is walking around on earth. It's the apocalypse." Sam told her.

She looked from Dean to Sam, and back again. They weren't joking.

"You're serious." She said.

"Yeah, sorry. We are trying to stop it though. We're the Winchesters that the woman was talking about." Dean said.

"Right. Who is Cas?" she asked.

"He's an angel." Dean told her.

"An angel? Are you serious?" she asked.

Dean smiled.

"Yeah, he's a real angel. As soon as he gets back we will figure everything out." Dean said.

Alex nodded.

A new man walked into the room. He was eyeing her wearily. She felt very uncomfortable.

"Bobby, this is Alex. Alex, this is Bobby." Sam said.

"Hello Alex." Bobby said gruffily.

"Hello." Alex said quietly.

"So, when do you think that we will hear back from Cas?" Bobby asked Dean.

"I have no clue, you know how Cas is." Dean said.

"And how is that Dean?"

Everyone looked at the new arrival.

It was the guy that saved her from the woman.

"Cas, we need to get you a bell." Dean said.

_This_ was Cas? The woman had called him Clarence.

"Alex, are you okay?"

"Who are you? What is going on, and what am I doing here?" Alex demanded.

"I am Castiel, an angel of the Lord. I brought you here, to protect you from demons."

"Demons? Demons want me? Why? What did that woman mean by her father will be able to win with me with him?" Alex asked.

Cas looked deep into her eyes, but didn't speak up.

"Cas, who is the woman? Which demon was it?" Dean asked.

Cas sighed.

"It was Meg. Lucifer wants Alex, to defeat Michael." Cas said.

Dean studied Cas.

"Why though? What do I have to do with any of this?" Alex asked.

"Cas, what are you not telling us?" Dean asked.

"Alex is not…human. Not fully at least. Michael came to earth, and impregnated a woman. Michael was going to use the baby to help defeat Lucifer when the time came. Lucifer must have found out about her, knows how powerful she can be, and wants to use her to his advantage over Michael." Cas said.

Alex didn't know how to process what she had just heard.

"What?" she asked.

She shook her head.

"You are delusional. There is no way in hell any of that is true! I am not powerful, and my father is not the arc angel, Michael. It's not possible." Alex said.

Cas was watching her very intently.

"Is that even possible Cas? Could Michael get some woman pregnant?" Dean asked.

"As you can see, yes. She's sitting right next to you. I'm sorry Alex, but all of it is true." Cas said.

Alex felt sick, and her head was starting to spin. Her whole world was turned upside down. How could any of it be true? It couldn't be, they were just screwing with her, someone was playing a really sick joke on her, and she didn't appreciate it one bit.

She shook her head.

"No. I am not the person that you think I am. I want to go home, now." Alex said.

Everyone looked at her.

"Alex, you can't. You have to stay here where there is protection from the demons that are after you." Dean told her.

"Listen, I know that you want to help me, but I don't know any of you. People are after me for what they think I am, but I assure you that I'm not powerful, not special, at all." Alex said.

Cas looked impatient.

"There isn't time for this. I must cloak you from angels and demons." Cas said.

He reached out and touched his hand to her chest. A white hot pain ran through her. She whimpered from the pain. After a moment he pulled his hand away. She gasped for air, as the pain started receding.

"What the hell was that?" She demanded, clutching her chest.

"Time is of the essence. You must train her how to fight. She needs to be ready." Cas said.

"Ready? Ready for what?" Alex demanded.

She never got an answer, she blinked, and he was gone. Her jaw dropped in surprise.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" she yelled.

"He does that a lot." Dean told her.

She looked at him in disbelief.

"So, how well do you fight?" Sam asked.

She looked at him.

"You don't actually think that I'm going to learn to fight, do you?" she asked him.

"Yes. I know that you were just taken out of your comfort zone, but you need to listen to us, or you will die." Sam said.

"Don't hold back Sammy, tell us what you really think." Dean said.

Sam looked at him.

"Not funny Dean, she needs to stop being so stubborn, and do what we ask, so she can survive all of this in one piece." Sam said.

He looked at her again. They locked eyes for a minute, then she sighed.

"Where do we start?" She asked.

Dean smiled.

"See, that was easy." Dean said.

If looks could kill, Alex would have killed him in a second.

"Okay, Sammy, why don't you start, first, and I will take over in a little while." Dean said.

"Why don't we go out back?" Sam said.

Alex sighed, but nodded.

She followed him out of the house.

A few hours later, Alex had her hands on her knees, and was bending over, trying to catch her breath. She heard Sam coming up behind her. He put his hand on her shoulder, and she grabbed him. She suddenly flipped him over, on his back, onto the ground. He landed with a grunt. She was down on one knee, with her hand at his neck.

He smiled up at her and she smiled back at him.

"I was just seeing if you wanted to take a break, but very nicely done." Sam said.

"Thanks." She said.

"Either she's a quick learner, or you're really rusty Sammy."

Alex looked up at Dean. She took her hand from Sam's neck, and got to her feet. She held her hand out for Sam to take.

"Very funny Dean. She is a quick learner." Sam said.

Dean laughed.

"Good. Bobby sent out for pizza, it will be here soon, you should head in." Dean said.

Alex wiped the sweat from her upper lip, and nodded. She followed Sam into the house, and into the kitchen. He got into the fridge, and pulled out three beers. He opened them, handed one to Dean, then looked at Alex.

"You are over twenty-one, right?" Sam asked.

She blushed slightly.

"Yes, I am." She said, with a smile.

He laughed.

"Just making sure." Sam said, handing her the bottle.

She took a drink from the bottle.

"How old are you? Dean asked.

"Twenty-five." She said.

They both looked surprised.

"What?" She asked.

"You don't look twenty-five." Sam said.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She said.

Sam smiled and nodded.

"So, how'd it go?"

Alex turned to find Bobby standing there, watching her intently.

"Great, Alex is a really quick learner." Sam said.

"Yeah, she even had Sammy down on his back." Dean laughed.

Bobby seemed surprised.

"Very good." Bobby told her, giving her a small smile.

She smiled.

"Thanks." She said.

The door bell rang.

"Pizza's here." Dean said.

"I'll get it." Bobby said.

He headed for the door. Dean followed.

"How are you doing?" Sam asked.

She sighed.

"I don't know. I don't think it's fully sunk in yet." She said.

"Yeah, it's hard to get used to this stuff." Sam said.

She lifted her arm, to take a drink, and hissed in pain. She touched her ribs, and gently felt them. They felt bruised.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"I think that my ribs are bruised." She said.

"I'm so sorry." He said.

She shook her head.

"They were hurting a little before. That Meg chick pinned me up against the wall." She said.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" he asked.

She took a deep breath, and nodded.

"I'm fine." She said.

Bobby and Dean returned with the pizza, and set it on the counter. Dean opened it, and grabbed the first slice. Alex moved out of the way, and let everyone else go first.

"Grab some before Dean eats it on you." Sam told her.

She bit her lip.

"Actually, I was hoping I could get a shower, please?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure. Let me show you where it is." Sam told her.

She followed Sam out of the kitchen, and up the stairs. It was the first door on the right. Sam turned the light on for her, then stepped back.

"There are clean towels under the sink." Sam told her.

"Thanks." She said.

"Let us know if you need anything." He said.

She nodded.

"I will." She said.

He turned and headed down the stairs. She went into the bathroom, and locked the door behind her. She grabbed a clean towel, and hung it up next to the shower. She started the shower, and found the right temperature. She carefully stripped out of her clothes. She checked herself out, and found bruises all ready starting to form. Perfect.

She got into the shower, and let the water run over her. She washed her hair, and let her thoughts run wild. Everything that had happened in the past twelve hours, played in her memory. She was suddenly having a hard time breathing. A sob escaped, and before she knew it, tears were falling down her cheeks.

She leaned up against the wall, then slid down, sitting down, and letting the water hit her. She wrapped her arms around her legs, and set her head on her arms. She just sat there and cried for a while.

When the water started running cold, she decided that it was time to get out. She shut the water off, and grabbed the towel. She wrapped the towel around her, and got out of the tub. She was just finishing off drying herself off, when there was a knock at the door. She wrapped the towel around her, and opened the door. It was Sam.

"I thought that you could use this to sleep in. It will be a little big, but it should work." Sam said, handing her an over-sized Tee shirt.

She smiled.

"Thanks, I should be done soon." She said.

"There's no hurry." He said.

He turned and left again. She shut the door, and got into the shirt. It went down to her knees. She gathered her things and exited the bathroom. She walked down the stairs, and into the library. She sat down on the couch and held her things on her lap.

"Feel better?" Dean asked.

"A little, with everything that's happened today." She said.

He nodded, and handed her a beer. She took a drink, and looked up at him.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem. Let me take those for you, I'll get them washed for you." He said.

She bit her lip, and handed them to him. He turned, and headed out of the room. She took a deep, calming breath, and took a long drink from the bottle. She looked around, and saw books. These people had a ton of books. They were piled everywhere. The books made the room feel cluttered. Before she realized it, the bottle was empty. She stood, stretched, then went into the kitchen, and placed the empty bottle on the counter. She turned around, and gasped in surprise.

"You scared the crap out of me!" Alex said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Sam said.

She placed her hand over her heart, and nodded.

"You just caught me off guard." Alex said.

"I was wondering if you needed anything?" Sam asked.

"Just show me to my bed, I'm kind of tired." Alex said.

"oh, sure. Follow me." Sam said.

He led her up the stairs, and to the left. He opened the first door. He turned the light on, and stepped back.

"Dean and I are bunking right across the hall from you, if you need anything, just let us know." Sam told her.

She smiled up at him.

"Thanks Sam." She said.

"For what?" He asked.

"Everything. Good night. I'll see you in the morning." She said.

"Night Alex." Sam said.

She went into the room, and shut the door behind her. She leaned up against the door and sighed. She stayed there for a minute, looking around the room. It was bare. There was a bed, dresser, with a mirror on it, and a door that she assumed was a closet. She put her right hand on her chest, which was feeling very tight, and took a couple deep, calming breaths.

She pushed herself off of the wall, turned the light out, and got into bed. She quickly put her hair into a braid, then laid down, bringing the covers up to her chin. She closed her eyes, and tried to fall asleep. Her brain clicked into over drive. Scenes of the day's events played behind her eyelids, and her breath caught in her throat. She felt the tears coming, and there was nothing she could do to stop them. She tried biting back the sob that wanted to escape, but she failed. After the first sob, a torrent of other sobs came out too.

She cried herself to sleep.

Night mares plagued her sleep. A faceless man was after her, closing in on her. She tried running, but he was getting closer, too close. She couldn't let him get her, or something bad was going to happen.

When Alex woke up the next morning, she felt so drained, like she hadn't gotten any sleep at all. She sat up in bed, swinging her feet over the side of the bed. She sat there for a minute, trying to wake herself up. She rubbed a hand over her face, and sighed. She stood, and stretched. That's when she realized that she wasn't in her bedroom. She put her arms down, and looked around. She went over to the window and looked out it. Everything came back to her at once. She flinched at the memories, and choked back some tears. It hadn't been a dream, her world had been flipped on it's head in just twenty-four hours.

She left the room, and headed down stairs, to see what was going on, if anyone had any sort of plan. She wanted to go home as soon as possible. She was rubbing her eyes as she was walking, and not paying attention to her surroundings. She walked into a human wall. She started falling, but was caught at the last minute, by a pair of strong arms.

"Morning sleepy head."

Alex looked up into Dean's eyes.

"Sorry, it takes me a little while to fully wake up." She told him.

"It's fine, nothing's broken." Dean told her.

She stepped around him, and went into the library, sitting on the couch.

"Where is everyone?" She asked, when he followed her in.

"Bobby and Sam are trying to find something." He said.

"Oh." She said.

"You'll be training with me today. I'm not as easy as Sam is, so you'll have to be on your toes." Dean told her with a wink.

She smiled.

"Stop telling lies Dean." Sam said, coming into the room.

"It's true, I'm better than you." Dean said.

Sam just rolled his eyes, and walked over to Alex.

"How did you sleep?" Sam asked, a look of worry on his face.

"Fine." She said.

He looked like he didn't believe her, but he didn't say anything. He held his hand out to her.

"Wear this." He told her.

She took it, and turned it over in her hand. It was a necklace of some sort. She looked back up at him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"A protection amulet. A demon can't possess you when you're wearing it." He said.

"Oh. Right." She said with a sigh.

She put the amulet around her neck.

"Are you hungry? There should be some left over pizza still." Sam said.

She made a face, and shook her head.

"I'm not hungry, I just want to get dressed, and get to training, so I can get back home." She said.

Sam and Dean looked at each other, then at Alex again. Neither said anything for a minute.

"What?" she asked.

"You make it sound simple. Its not that simple. It will take time." Dean told her.

She felt her heart drop.

"How long?" She asked.

Once again, they looked at each other.

"We don't know for sure. Look, Alex, we will protect you, and do everything in our power to get you back to your home." Sam told her.

Alex ran a hand over her face.

"Perfect. Just freaking perfect." She muttered.

Dean and Sam looked a little uncomfortable. Sam looked ready to speak. She waved him off.

"Where are my clothes? I'd like to get dressed." She said.

Dean cleared his throat.

"They're not dry yet." Dean said.

Now she was confused.

"Not done? How is that possible? You put them in last night. Shouldn't they be dried by now?" She asked.

"Well, the drier kind of broke down, so we had to hang them up on the clothesline out in the yard." Dean told her.

"What am I supposed to do for clothes?" She asked.

"I'm sure that we can find something for you to wear." Dean told her.

"None of what you bring me will fit me." She said.

"You don't know that." Dean said.

She looked at him like he was insane.

"You're joking, right?" She asked.

Dean looked over at Sam, and Sam shrugged.

"No. Why?" Dean asked.

"You don't seriously think that anything here will fit me?" she asked.

"Yeah. Why not? You did wear one of Sam's shirts to bed last night. It was good enough for you then." Dean said.

She rolled her eyes, and looked at Sam.

"I guess that we know who _isn't_ the leader of the team." She said.

Sam tried to hold back his laughter.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Dean demanded.

"I have no problem with the clothes. I have a problem with the fact that they will fall off of me, especially if I have to train." She snapped.

Dean got a faraway look on his face.

Alex looked at Sam in confusion.

"Dude!" Sam said, elbowing Dean.

"Huh?" Dean said.

"You're mind went straight for the gutter. _Again_." Sam said.

When Alex realized what Sam meant, she blushed. Bobby was her saving grace. He entered the room, and distracted them.

"Alex, I think I have some stuff that you could use." Bobby told her.

Alex didn't look too certain about that. He gave a small smile.

"Trust me, they're better that what those two idjits are suggesting." Bobby said.

Alex sighed. How bad could they be?

"Lead the way." She told him.

She followed him down the hallway. They entered a room, that she took to be his. He walked over to the far side of the room, and slid open a door. She followed him over to it.

"Use whatever you'd like." Bobby told her.

She looked from the closet, to Bobby.

"Why do you have women's clothing in your closet?" She asked.

He laughed.

"I used to be married." He said.

"Oh, what happened?" she asked quietly.

He looked away from her, sighed, then looked back at her.

"She died." He said.

Her stomach clenched.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't know." She said.

Bobby gave her a sad smile.

"You didn't know. It's in the past. I figured that since they weren't being used, you'd be able to wear them." Bobby said.

Alex smiled.

"Thank you so much Bobby. For everything. I really appreciate all of it." Alex told him.

"You are very welcome. Don't let the boys get to you, especially Dean. He will push your buttons if you let him." He told her.

Alex sighed, and nodded.

"Right. Well, thank you again. I'll pick something out, and change upstairs." She said.

Bobby nodded, and left, closing the door behind him. Alex turned back to the closet, and sighed. She went through the closet, and picked something out that she liked the best.

She took the clothes, and headed up to the room that she was using. She peeled the shirt off, and quickly dressed. She put her hair up, checked her appearance, and then headed back down stairs.

"So, let's do this." She said, walking into the room they were in.

"I love the way that you think." Dean said with a grin.

"Dude, gutter." Sam said.

Dean shrugged.

"Sorry." Dean said.

"They fit you quite well." Bobby said.

Alex nodded.

"Yes, thank you." Alex said.

"So, are you ready to start?" Dean asked.

"As I'll ever be." She sighed.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll go easy on you." Dean told her, putting his arm around her shoulders, and leading her outside.

Alex looked down and smiled at Dean. Dean grunted, and rolled his eyes.

"I win. What are we at now? Ten-two?" She asked.

"No. You can't be ahead of _me_!" Dean said in shock.

Alex laughed.

"Sorry, but its true, and you know it." Alex said.

"I do not!" Dean said, with a smile.

"I won, fair and square." Alex said.

"No way in hell you beat me more than I beat you." Dean said.

"You're just sore that a _girl_ beat you." Alex said.

"Actually, I am the winner." He told her.

"Really, and how is that?" she asked.

"I got you on top of me." He said.

She rolled her eyes.

"Do you ever quit?" She asked.

"And yet, you're still on top of me." He said, with a cocky grin.

"Is everything okay out here?" Sam asked, coming over to them.

"Peachy, Dean is a sore loser." Alex said.

"I am not." Dean said.

"I told you she was a quick learner." Sam said.

"His ego is hurt." Alex said moving off of Dean, and standing up.

She held out her hand, and helped him up.

"It's a little scary how good you've gotten in just twenty-four hours." Dean said.

"Maybe it's raw talent. I'm a natural." Alex said with a shrug.

Dean didn't look so sure.

"So, what's up Sam?" Dean asked.

"Bobby told me to make you guys take a break. You've been out here for hours." Sam said.

"We would have been done sooner, but Dean just couldn't stand losing to me." Alex said, with a smirk.

"That's not true." Dean said.

"It's so true." Alex said.

Sam shook his head and laughed.

They headed back into the house. Dean and Alex got into a silly shoving match along the way. Sam rolled his eyes at the childish display.

"So, how did it go?" Bobby asked, coming into the kitchen, with them.

"I kicked Dean's ass." Alex said.

"That didn't happen. I did not get my ass kicked." Dean said, shaking his head.

Bobby laughed.

"Right. So, how do you feel about guns?" Bobby asked.

She raised her eyebrows.

"On the fence." She said cautiously.

Bobby's smile widened.

"You'll learn to love them." Bobby said.

She gave a chuckle.

"That would be a very scary thought." She laughed.

She rubbed the sweat from her forehead, and took a swig of the beer Dean had handed her.

"Oh, would you like to take a shower?" Sam asked her.

"A shower would be great. Thanks." Alex said.

"When you're ready, let me know, and we can start on guns." Bobby said.

Alex smiled.

"Yay!" Alex said monotonously.

"Well, don't sound so enthusiastic about it now." Bobby said.

Alex laughed.

"I won't be too long." Alex said, smiling at him.

Bobby gave a nod.

Alex headed up stairs, and into her room. Since it was starting to get cooler out, she chose a pair of exercise pants, and a Tee shirt. She headed into the bathroom, and locked the door. She grabbed a towel, and set it next to the tub. She turned the shower on, and found the right temperature. When she had, she stripped out of her clothes and got under the water.

She let the water wash over her, as her mind began racing again. Once again, she found herself crying and sobbing. When she finally managed to calm herself down, she washed, and got out. She buried her face in the towel, and stayed like that for a moment. She slid the towel off of her face, and continued to dry herself off.

She dressed, and then ran a brush through her hair. She looked at her reflection, and sighed. She prayed that whatever she had to do would be finished soon, so she could return home. Her heart gave a painful throb as she thought of home. She took a deep breath, and rubbed her hands over her face as she felt the tears spring into her eyes. She needed to think about something, or else everyone would realize that she had been crying. That would be too embarrassing for her, so she took a couple deep, calming, breaths. She cleared her throat, and rubbed her hands under her eyes, to wipe away any tear residue. She splashed cool water on her face, and wiped the water from her face. She put her hair up, and took one last look in the mirror, then put her clothes in her room, on the bed. She headed back downstairs.

"Its not humanly possible to be as good as her, after twenty-four hours."

"What are you saying Sammy?"

There was a heavy sigh.

"I don't know, this doesn't make any sense."

"Cas said that she was Michael's _daughter." _Bobby said.

"Does anyone else find that a little…creepy? Michael reproducing." Sam said.

"I don't know Sammy, the end product isn't bad. Not bad at all. Dude I seriously did not mind losing, at all. It was hot." Dean said.

"You need to take a cold shower, and calm yourself down." Sam said.

Alex felt like the room was spinning. They were talking about her as if she wasn't a real person, but a…_thing_. They were wrong though. She was a person. She took a steadying breath, she'd never felt more homesick, than she did right now. Why was this happening to her? What had she done to deserve this? She wanted answers, and she was getting impatient.

She needed to make a decision, and quick. She could either, hide up in her room, or she could just go in the other room, and get through this as quickly as she could. She bit her lip. Both seemed like good options. She looked up at the ceiling, and sighed, praying she wouldn't be here too much longer. She quickly composed herself, and walked into the library.

She hung in the background, until Dean noticed her.

"Feel better?" Dean asked, with a smile.

"Much." She said.

"Great. Maybe later, if you wanted, I could give you some extra lessons." Dean said, with a gleam in his eyes.

She raised her eyebrows, wondering how anyone could just say things like that. She gave a shrug.

"Sure, if you really want to get your ass kicked again, I'd love to." She said simply.

Bobby burst out laughing, and Sam followed suit.

"We'll just see about that." Dean said.

"That sounds like a challenge." She said.

He gave a shrug.

"It doesn't have to be, that is, if you're too scared…" Dean said.

She knew he was baiting her, but he was getting her blood boiling. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Just name the time and place." She told him.

Dean smiled widely.

"Perfect. Let me get back to you on that." Dean said.

She gave a laugh.

"Whose the scared one now?" She asked.

He shook her head.

"Oh, no, not scared sweet heart." He said.

He walked over to her, and leaned down to whisper into her ear.

"It's just going to be…private. Away from prying eyes." He purred.

Automatically, she blushed.

He walked away from her.

"I'm taking a shower." He called from the stairs.

"I'm so sorry about him, he's always like that." Sam said.

"Always?" she asked in disbelief.

Sam nodded.

"Yeah, but you kind of get used to it after a while." Sam said.

"Alex, are you ready?" Bobby asked.

She turned to him and nodded.

"When you are." She said.

"Let's go then." Bobby said.

"Good luck." Sam said as she followed Bobby to the back yard.

Hours had passed, but she hadn't gotten much better. She was becoming frustrated. Bobby had left a couple hours ago. Not before making sure that she wouldn't get hurt, though. No matter how she held the gun, and at what angle, she still wasn't getting any closer to the bulls eye.

She suddenly heard a laugh. She turned and frowned.

"its not _that_ funny." She told him.

"It is though." Sam said, smiling.

She held the gun out to him.

"Okay then, big shot, show me how it's done." She told him.

He took the gun from her.

"Watch and learn." He said.

He pointed the gun at the target, looked over at her, gave her a smile, and shot off three rounds. Sam turned to her and smiled.

"Just like that." He said.

All three bullets were centimeters apart.

"How did you do that? I've been at it for hours, and I still stink at it." She said.

"Let me see if I can help at all." He said.

He handed the gun back to her.

"Point at the target." He told her.

She did as he instructed. He stepped behind her, and the next thing that she knew was that she was engulfed in Sam's arms. He situated her grip, and put his mouth by her ear. His breath was tickling her cheek. She tried concentrating.

"Lower, just a little bit more."

He gently lowered her arms. Her heart beat sped up.

"Very good, now don't pull the trigger, squeeze it." He said.

He slid his hands off of hers, and took a step back. She could feel that he was right behind her.

"Okay, try it now." He told her.

She bit her lip, and squeezed. She squealed in excitement. She had hit the bulls eye that time. Sam laughed. She spun around.

"I did it! Thank you so much." She said.

She jumped, and threw her arms around his shoulders. He wrapped his arms loosely around her waist.

"Anytime. Any ways, I came out here, to see how you were doing, and to see if you wanted to call it quits for the night?" Sam said.

"I'm done for the day. It's not like I can't pick it back up tomorrow." She said with a sigh.

"I know that it's got to suck for you, being stuck here, but you'll be glad that you're doing this stuff. In the end. It'll help keep you alive, no matter where you are." Sam told her.

She sighed.

"I guess." She said.

He shook his head, and laughed.

"Why don't we head inside?" Sam said.

"Sure." She said.

They headed inside.

"Did you make any progress?" Bobby asked.

"Sam helped me hit the bulls eye. Finally." She said.

"I'm sure he did." Dean said, eyeing Sam.

"I'm glad that I could help." Sam said, ignoring Dean's remark.

"So have you figured out when you want me to kick your ass, yet?" She asked Dean.

"Still working out the details." Dean told her.

"What details, it's pretty cut and dry to me. I kick your ass, and you eat dirt." She said, with a smile.

He smiled.

"We'll just see about that." Dean told her.

"I'm sure that we will. I'm going to go and get ready for bed. Let me know when you aren't so scared." Alex said, heading up the stairs.

"I'm not scared!" He called out to her.

She laughed.

She went into her room, shut the door, stripped, put the shirt on from the previous night, and got into bed. Almost at once the water works started. Once again she cried herself to sleep.

When she opened her eyes in the morning, she was hoping that she'd wake up in her own bed, in her own home. Of course, she was let down. Her heart sank when she realized that she hadn't returned home. She ran a hand through her hair, and stood up. She quickly made the bed, and then headed downstairs. Once again, she was the last one up. She found them standing around in the kitchen. She passed them, and went into the library, and sat on the couch, with her feet curled up under her.

"How'd you sleep?" Bobby asked.

She looked over at him, and frowned.

"Like crap. So, what's first? Training, or guns?" She asked.

Dean laughed.

"Now that's my kind of woman!" Dean said.

Alex rolled her eyes, and looked at Sam, for a serious answer.

"We'll train first, then we'll practice on the guns for a while." Sam told her.

Alex nodded.

"We'll start as soon as you get dressed." Sam said.

She sighed, and stood up.

"I'll be right back then." She said, starting to walk away.

"Wait, don't you want breakfast first?" Bobby asked.

Alex shook her head.

"I rarely eat when I first get up. I'll be right back Sam." She said.

She went back to her room, and quickly dressed. She threw her hair up, and headed back down to the kitchen, where Sam was waiting for her.

Bobby tried getting her to eat, but she kept refusing. He finally gave up, and she and Sam headed outside.

"So, let's see how many times you can take me down, and then we will work on anything that you might need help on." Sam told her.

She rubbed her hands together.

"Sounds good to me." She said.

She did a couple stretches, to get loosened up.

"Hey, every morning I get up, and take a run. If you wanted, you could join me." Sam said.

She thought about it for a minute.

"Sure, I mean, it's not like it'll kill me, right?" she asked with a smile.

Sam chuckled, and shook his head.

"I guess not. Why don't we begin?" Sam said.

She nodded.

"Now, don't hold back, I'll be able to take it." Sam told her.

"As you wish." She told him with a slight smile gracing her lips.

"I have a feeling I might regret saying that." Sam said.

Alex laughed.

Every hour, Alex was becoming quicker. She pinned Sam to the ground once again, and laughed. He laughed with her.

"Ready to give up yet?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think I am." He said.

She nodded.

"I figured as much. I hope that I didn't hurt you too much." She said, standing.

He groaned as he sat up. She offered her hand to him, and helped him up.

"Not even close." He told her.

She smirked.

"Right." She said.

Sam laughed.

"Why don't we take a break and get something to drink, and cool down?" Sam said.

"That sounds like a great idea." She said.

"What can I say? I'm a genius." He told her.

She laughed, and gave him a punch.

"Come on, genius, I need a drink." She said.

They headed inside.

Sam pulled two beers out of the fridge, opened them, and handed one to her.

"Thanks." She said, taking a drink from the bottle.

She put the cold bottle to her forehead, and closed her eyes.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

She sighed, opened her eyes, and looked at him.

"I'm fine, just a little warm. The coldness feels nice." She said.

He nodded.

She went into the library, and sat down on the couch. Sam followed, and sat down next to her.

"So, how are you doing?" Sam asked quietly.

She looked at him, and sighed.

"Trying not to completely freak out. If being angel napped from a demon wasn't enough, I've learned that my real father is an angel, and he created me to defeat the devil. Could it get any crazier?" She asked.

He gave her a sad smile.

"No one expects you to deal with all of this overnight. It will take time. I'm not sure what is worse, years in this kind of life, or just being dropped into it." Sam said.

"Trust me, being dropped in it, isn't a picnic." She said.

"Neither is years of it either." Sam said.

She studied him for a minute.

"How long have you been doing this?" Alex asked.

He gave her a bitter smile.

"My whole life." He said.

That surprised her.

"Seriously?" She asked.

He nodded.

"From birth actually." He told her.

"That royally sucks." She said.

He nodded again.

They took long drinks from their bottles.

"What was your life like before you were dropped off here?" Sam asked.

Alex felt the tears coming on. She took a steadying breath.

"Where is everyone?" She asked.

"You don't want to talk about it." Sam said.

"If I talk about it, I'll think about it. If I think about it, I'll break down. I need to concentrate on doing what I need to do, to get back home." She told him.

He nodded.

"Bobby went on a supply run, and Dean is probably working on his car." Sam said.

"Oh. Cool. When is Cas coming back to tell us what is going on, and what I have to do?" She asked.

"It's complicated. Cas is…different. He just pops in and out at different times. We're not really sure when we will see him again." Sam said.

Alex sighed.

She quickly finished her beer. Sam finished right after her. She took the bottle to the kitchen, and set it on the counter. She turned around, and almost ran into him. She took a step back, and bumped into the counter. He set his bottle on the counter behind her.

"So, would you like to start on guns now?" Sam asked.

She shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" she said.

He smiled, and led her into the library. He opened a drawer on Bobby's desk, and pulled out a gun. He handed it to her.

"You might want this." He said.

"It would be kind of hard to practice shooting a gun, without a gun." She said.

He laughed.

"I guess so." Sam said.

They headed outside.

"Okay, just like last night." Sam said.

He got behind her again, and wrapped his arms around her. He adjusted her.

"Try it." Sam told her in her ear.

She bit her lip, trying to concentrate. She felt his arms slip away, but she still felt him present, and right behind her. She squeezed the trigger.

"Good job." He told her.

"It was better last night. I hit the bulls eye, at least, this time, its not even touching the red." She said.

He laughed.

"Don't worry about it, I wasn't expecting you to be a perfect shot when you're beginning." He told her.

"It's just annoying." She said.

"I know. Why don't you try it again." He said.

He got behind her again, and wrapped his arms around her, and set her up.

"Okay. Relax, and squeeze." He told her, in her ear.

That was easier said than done with the closeness factor, and his voice in her ear.

"You're not relaxing very much." He said.

She bit her lip, and took a deep breath. She tried relaxing, and squeezed the trigger. This time she had gotten closer.

"Much better this time around." Sam told her.

"Yeah, but it needs to be better." She said.

"That's why we call it target practice." He said.

She rolled her eyes.

"You're a freaking riot." She said sarcastically.

Sam laughed.

"Thanks." He said.

A week had gone by, and still no word from Cas. In that time, she had all but perfected her shot. Sam kept telling her how amazing she was doing. However, she got the feeling like him and Dean were watching her every move, waiting for her to show her true intentions. She tried to ignore it, and just do what she brought there to do, so she could return home. Every night she cried herself to sleep, and every time she took a shower, she'd break down. It was the only times that she was all alone. She wouldn't let herself break down any other time. No, she stayed focused on the task at hand, and tried not to think of anything else. It worked, for the most part.

Alex headed up to bed, and got changed into the night shirt. She quickly braided her hair, stretched, and got into bed. She was tired, it had been a long day. Now, she was training with both Sam and Dean, at the same time. It was a little more even of a fight now.

She was starting to drift off, when she felt a presence in the room. Her eyes popped open, and she looked around. Cas was standing in the corner. She sat up, not taking her eyes off of him.

"What are you doing in my room? Where have you been? We've been waiting for some word about what I'm supposed to do, or when. I want information." Alex told him.

"How is your training coming?" Cas asked.

She got out of bed and walked over to him.

"No, I want answers, now." She told him.

He looked deep into her eyes, but didn't say anything. She closed her eyes, and sighed.

"Fine. It's going great, I'm a quick learner, apparently." She said.

He gave a nod.

"Good. Now, I will start training you too." He told her.

"What? Why?" She asked in confusion.

"Just knowing how to fight won't be enough. You aren't just a human. You are an angel too." He said.

She looked at him, with her eyebrows raised.

"So, what, you'll be giving me _angel_ lessons?" She asked.

He thought about it for a moment.

"You can say that. Yes, angel lessons." Cas said.

This was just insane, plain as that.

"Right." She said.

"Let's get going." He said.

"What? Now?" she asked.

"Of course now, that is the reason that I came here." Cas said.

She shook her head.

"I am so tired right now. Both Sam and Dean are training me now, and I'm drained. I want to sleep." She said.

"There is no time for that right now. Both Heaven and Hell are out there searching for you. Soon they will find you and you will need to be prepared." He said.

Alex groaned. Why did this have to be now?

"Fine, I'll train with you right now, but we stay here. I want to be close to bed so I can get to sleep quickly after we are done." She said.

He gave a nod.

"Fine. Bobby has a bomb shelter in the basement. That should work for now." Cas said.

"Great." She muttered.

She left the room, and headed downstairs.

"I thought that you were going to bed." Sam said, when he saw her.

"I was, but look who showed up to tell me that I couldn't, because I have to train." Alex said with a frown.

"Cas? Does this really have to be done now?" Sam asked.

"It must." Cas said.

"We're heading down to the bomb shelter." Alex said.

Cas passed Alex and Sam, and headed for the basement. Alex exhaled loudly, and then followed the angel.

"I'll let Dean and Bobby know what's going on." Sam called as she disappeared down the stairs to the cellar.

She quickly found Cas in what must have been the bomb shelter. It was more of a panic room really, not a full blown bomb shelter.

"Where do we start?" She asked, walking up to him.

He was in front of her, studying her.

"Close your eyes, and clear your mind." He told her.

She did as she was told.

Despite everything that had happened, it was amazingly simple to do.

Cas instructed her what she needed to do, and she tried as hard as she could to do what she needed.

"You are getting way too frustrated. Calm down, and concentrate." Cas told her.

"I'm trying." She said.

"Try harder." He said.

She wanted to punch him right square in the face.

She tried concentrating harder. Nothing was working.

"Do you even want to go home? With how you're going now, it doesn't look like it." Cas said.

She saw red. How _dare_ he! He knew nothing! Did he really think this was easy?

"You don't know what you're talking about! Of course I want to go home! I'm doing the very best that I can. I can't automatically do this crap, like you can, so give me some slack!" She snapped at him.

"Prove it, do something!" Cas said, his voice raising slightly.

She narrowed her eyes at him. Without thinking, she raised her hand, and went to slap him. She put all of her anger from the past week into the slap. Her hand never connected with his face. He was flying away from her. He flew right into the wall with a thud. He fell to the floor in a heap. She was frozen in place. How had she just made that happen? Sam rushed past her, and went to see how Cas was doing. Dean came over to her, standing in front of her. He looked worried. She still couldn't move.

"Alex? Are you okay?" Dean asked her.

She didn't answer him, or even look at him. She was too shocked to do anything.

He waved his hand in front of her face. She still didn't respond to him.

He snapped his fingers in front of her face. This time she blinked several times, and turned her head, to look at him.

"Okay, I think the training session is over for the night. Alex needs to rest." Dean said, putting a hand on her upper arm, then looked at Cas.

"I agree. That was very good Alex. I will see you later." Cas said, getting to his feet, with the help of Sam.

She didn't answer him, she couldn't even make herself look at him. All she could do was stare into Dean's eyes.

"I'll take Alex up to bed, then Cas, we need to talk. Don't go anywhere." Dean told the angel.

Cas gave a nod. Dean put his arm around her, and guided her out of the panic room, passing Bobby on the way out. Concern was etched onto his face.

Dean guided her up both set of stairs, and into her room. She sat on the edge of the bed. Dean sat down next to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She turned to look at him.

"Its true. All of it. I'm not normal. My father is an angel. Not just any angel, no. My father is the arch angel, Michael." She said, her voice breaking.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." He told her.

Tears fell from her eyes.

"I can't do this. I can't deal with all that's happened." She said.

She was about to have a breakdown right here, in front of Dean, of all people.

Dean wrapped her up in his arms and held her. She held onto him, as if her life depended on it. She began shaking. He held her tightly, and rested his cheek on the top of her head.

"Yes you can. You are strong. You'll survive this, and will be able to go home again. When this is all over, you won't have to think about this ever again, if you don't want to. You will be able to get back to your life. It will all work out." He told her.

"I hope so." She said.

The tears were starting to slow down. She sniffled, and wiped away a stray tear. Dean slid his arms off of her, and put his hand under her chin. He made her look up at him, then wiped away the tear stains from her face. He gave her a smile.

"Much better. Now, why don't you get in bed, and get some sleep." Dean said.

She nodded.

They stood, and Dean pulled back the covers. She got into bed, and he covered her up.

"Good night Alex. If you need anything, come get us." He told her.

He turned to leave, but she stopped him.

"Dean." She said.

He turned around to look at her.

"What?" He asked.

She bit her lip.

"Would you stay with me for a while? I just want someone there with me. Please? Just until I fall asleep?" she asked him.

He seemed to be debating with himself. He finally sighed.

"Only until you fall asleep. I need to talk to Cas." He said.

She nodded. She slid over, giving him room to lay down. He slipped off his shoes, and got into her bed. He covered up, and looked at her.

"Thank you Dean." She said quietly, looking at him.

She saw something flash in his expression. He exhaled loudly.

"Come on, let me put my arm under your head. It will be much more comfortable laying on my shoulder." He said.

She gave him a small smile.

"I'm fine, but thanks though." She said.

He rolled his eyes.

"Come on, no funny stuff, I promise." He told her.

She bit her lip.

"You promise?" she asked.

He laughed.

"Yes, I promise." He told her.

"Fine." She said.

She sat up, and he laid out his arm. She scooted closer to him, and laid down, with her head on his shoulder. Dean pulled the covers up, and covered them up.

"Now, go to sleep." He told her.

She felt him brush his lips on the top of her head. Her eyelids dropped down, and almost instantly she was sleeping.

She woke up the next morning alone, and with a migraine. She sat up, and put her head in her hands. She groaned in pain. She massaged her temples for a minute, but it didn't help. She got out of bed, and made her way downstairs. She put her hair up, to get it out of her face, as she was descending the stairs. She made her way into the kitchen. She found them looking through books in the library. She watched them for a minute. They were engrossed in what they were doing. She silently made her way over to the couch.

It didn't take them very long to notice her after she had sat down.

"How are you feeling?" Dean asked.

"Like crap. I have a migraine, does anyone have something for it?" She asked.

"I have something that might help." Dean said, leaving the room for a moment.

He came back with a couple white pills, and some water. She didn't ask any questions, she just took the pills, and swallowed them down with the water.

"Thanks." She said, handing him the cup of water back to him.

"Do you want something to eat?" Sam asked.

She shook her head.

"Not hungry." She said.

Bobby looked up from the book he was reading.

"Alex, you need to eat something. You haven't been eating much. You are going to get sick if you don't eat." Bobby told her.

"I've been eating." She said.

"Not much, and it's getting less and less every day. Sam, go get something for Alex to eat." Bobby said.

"I swear, I'm fine." Alex said.

Bobby shook his head.

"No arguments young lady, you are going to eat something." Bobby told her.

Alex exhaled loudly.

"Fine." She muttered.

Sam brought her a bowl of cereal. She thanked him and ate the cereal. By the time she was done with the cereal, her head started feeling better. She set the bowl in the sink, and then went to get dressed. She put her hair back up after she brushed it, and then headed back downstairs.

Well, I'm ready, when you guys are." She said to Sam and Dean, when she got back to them.

"Good, because we're really going to put you through the paces today." Dean told her, walking over to her, and putting his arm around her shoulders.

She rolled her eyes.

"Great." She said sarcastically.

Dean and Sam laughed.

"Don't worry, you should do just fine." Sam told her.

Dean guided Alex out to the back yard, with his arm still around her arms.

Alex was irritated, to say the least. She was having trouble keeping up with them. Once again, she had found herself on the ground. Dean was grinning down at her.

"I think that you've lost your touch." Dean picked on her.

She frowned, and got to her feet.

She swung wildly, but he hit her hand out of the way. She growled and swung again. He blocked her again. This was getting her nowhere, and she was getting angry. She saw Sam coming towards her. She started feeling trapped, and reacted on instinct. She held a hand up to block off Sam, while she used the other hand to shove Dean. Unfortunately, that's not what happened.

Sam and Dean were flying away from her.

She fell to her knees, gasping for breath. She could breathe easier. She exhaled loudly, and ran a hand over her face. She felt drained slightly.

"Maybe I was wrong." Dean said, walking over to her.

She looked up, and he was smiling down at her.

"I'm sorry, are you okay? I didn't mean to do that, it just kind of happened." She told him.

He helped her to her feet.

"Don't worry about it, we've had worse happen to us before. Are you okay?" he asked her.

She nodded.

"I'm fine." She said.

Sam came walking up to them.

"Why don't we take a break for a while?" Sam said.

"That sounds like a good idea. I wonder what's for lunch." Dean said.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Not a clue." Sam said.

Dean put his arm around Alex's shoulders.

"Come on, I'll give you a glass of the good liquor. I think you might need it." Dean said, taking Alex back into the house.

Alex took a seat on the couch, while Dean went to pour her a glass.

"So, how'd it go?" Bobby asked.

Alex frowned.

"Not good?" Bobby asked, looking over at Sam.

"Alex threw us through the air, without even touching us. Apparently the stuff Cas taught her last night stuck with her." Dean said, coming back into the library, and handing Alex the glass, with amber liquid in it.

"I didn't mean to do it. It was an accident. I couldn't control it." She said.

"You will, you just need to practice. You'll get the hang of it." Bobby said.

"I hope so." She said, taking a drink.

It burned all the way down to her stomach.

"So, Bobby, what's for lunch?" Dean asked.

Sam helped Bobby make sandwiches, while Alex took a shower. She sobbed and cried harder than before. She slid to the bottom of the tub, and let the water wash over her. When she had finally cried herself out, she stood, and washed her hair. She quickly washed her body, rinsed, and then finally turned the water off and got out. She dried, dressed, and brushed her hair. She left the bathroom, and went into her room. She threw her clothes in front of the dresser, and sat down on her bed. She put her head in her hands, and sat like that for a moment. Her mind was racing, and she couldn't get it to stop.

She stood up, and walked over to the window. She looked out, and sighed. When was all of this going to be over?

"Alex?"

She turned to look at him.

"Hey, I'm going into town, and I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me?" Bobby asked.

She smiled, but shook her head.

"No, I'm going to stay here." She said.

"You haven't left the house since you got here." Bobby said.

"I thought that it wasn't safe out there, and that the demons and angels would get me if I went out." She said.

"There would have been someone there with you. You would have been safe, besides, you're good enough that you'd be able to take care of yourself. Come with me, please?" Bobby asked.

She sighed.

"Not this time. Maybe next time." She told him.

"I have a surprise for you, but you have to come with me." He told her.

She raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Oh Bobby, you didn't have to do that! I can't accept it." She said.

He exhaled loudly, and shook his head.

"You will, so stop being stubborn, and come with me, because I'm not leaving until you come with." He said.

She gave a small smile.

"I thought you might say that. Fine, I'll go with you." She said.

He smiled.

"That's my girl." He said.

She laughed.

She put her hair up.

"You should wear your hair down more often." He said.

She frowned.

"It's just easier to keep it up. It gets in the way when it's down." She said.

"It looks very nice down. Okay, let's go." Bobby said.

They headed downstairs, and stopped to talk to the boys.

"Alex and I are going out. I want the house in one piece when we return." Bobby told them.

Dean looked wounded.

"No faith Bobby." Dean said.

"It's not that, I just know the two of you." Bobby told them, then he and Alex left the house.

Alex got in the passenger side of the car, and Bobby got behind the wheel.

"So, where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see when we get there. Just relax, and enjoy the scenery." Bobby told her.

She smiled, sat back, and watched as the scenery passed them.

About twenty minutes later, Bobby pulled into a Walmart. She looked at him, with her eyebrows raised.

"I won't take no for an answer. I want you to go in there, and get some clothes to wear. You need your own clothes." He said.

"Bobby…" she said.

He held his hand up, to stop her.

"No talking back. I will drag you in there, kicking and screaming if I have to. It would be easier, though, if you were cooperative, and went in without my helping you in." he said.

She studied him, wondering how serious he was being about dragging her in there. She bit her lip, he looked dead serious. She sighed.

"Fine. I'll pick stuff out, but you're going in there with me." She told him.

He looked a little worried.

"Hey, if you're making me pick stuff out, then I'm making you go in there with me." She told him.

She smirked as he figured out what he was going to do.

He exhaled loudly.

"Fine. Let's go." He said.

She smiled, and got out of the car.

They walked into the store.

They managed to find the women's section. Bobby followed Alex around as they searched for clothes.

Alex picked out a couple outfits for training, a couple nighties, new panties, and bras, five pairs of jeans, five shirts, five pairs of shorts, a couple tank tops, a pair of shoes, and a pair of sandals. Bobby picked out a sun dress for her to try on. She didn't want to, but he wore her down. She tried it on, and he told her that she was getting it. He wasn't taking no for an answer.

Next, they went to find other things that she might need. They picked her up a new brush, new shampoo and conditioner, new hair ties, new razors, shaving cream, some sprays, and some make up. Once they had found everything that they needed, they paid for everything, and headed back to the car.

"Well, that was productive." Bobby said.

"And totally unnecessary. You didn't need to get me all of that stuff Bobby." She told him.

He smiled at her.

"You need it. Are you feeling a little better at least?" he asked her.

She smiled and nodded.

"Much better, thank you." She said.

She leaned over, in the seat, and gave him a hug.

"You're welcome. We should be getting back, the boys tend to get themselves in trouble if they're left alone long enough." Bobby said with a wink.

She giggled.

"I can see that." She laughed.

Bobby headed for the house. Alex was looking out her window, and thinking about everything that she had gotten. For the first time since she'd been there, she wasn't completely thinking about the crap going on in her life. It felt good, it was a relief, and much needed.

Before she knew it, Bobby was pulling into his driveway. When he turned the car off, they got out, and went around to the trunk. Bobby opened it, and they started grabbing bags to take in. they headed inside.

"Boys, we're back! Get in here, and help us bring stuff inside!" Bobby yelled.

Alex headed upstairs, to put the bags she was carrying in her room. She set the bags on her bed, and went back downstairs, to get more bags.

"Did you guys buy the whole store?" Dean asked when she got out to the car.

"Don't look at me, Bobby kept throwing stuff in the cart." She said.

"Hey, not one thing in here is for me, it's all your stuff." Bobby said.

"Yeah, but you kept finding things for me, and putting it in the cart." She said.

"That's because you need the stuff." Bobby said.

"Not this much stuff!" She told him.

Bobby shrugged.

"I'm not taking them back, so you're stuck with them." He told her.

She rolled her eyes, but grabbed a couple more bags. Dean and Sam grabbed the last of the bags, and then they headed for her room.

"Just set them on the bed, I'll go through everything, and put them away. Thanks for the help." She said when they got in her room.

The boys set the bags on the bed.

"So, what did you get?" Dean asked, eyeing the bags.

"Just some clothes along with some other miscellaneous stuff. Nothing too interesting." She said.

She sat on the bed, and pulled a bag to her. She paused, and looked up at them.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Are you just going to stand there, watching me go through this stuff?" She asked.

"Sure, why not?" Dean asked.

"Don't you have anything better to be doing?" She asked.

Dean thought for a moment, then shook his head.

"Nope. I'm free the rest of the afternoon." He told her.

"You're going to be bored." She said.

"Oh, I doubt it." Dean said.

She shrugged.

"Suit yourself, but don't touch anything. It won't be pretty if you do." She told him.

He put his hands up, and laughed.

She started going through the bags.

"Okay, have fun you two. I'm going to go and see if Bobby needs help with anything. Behave yourself Dean." Sam said.

"Now, where's the fun in that?" Dean asked, grinning.

Sam rolled his eyes and left.

Dean sat on the end of the bed, and watched her go through her new things. She took things out of the bags, and folded it, putting them in their own piles. Dean had some colorful comments on her under garments and her nighties. When she had folded and separated everything, she got up and put them in the dresser.

Next, she went through all of the miscellaneous things. She put them into two piles. One pile was for things that needed to go in the bathroom, and the other pile for the things that were going to stay in her room. When that was finished, she put the bathroom things in the bathroom, Dean following her. Then she put the things that were staying in the room away. She put her new shoes and sandals in front of the wall next to her bed.

She was finally done. She felt exhausted. She followed Dean downstairs. She sat down on the couch, and Dean brought her a beer. She thanked him and took a long drink from it.

"All done?" Sam asked, coming into the room.

Alex nodded.

"Everything is put away." She said.

Sam nodded.

"Oh Sammy, you should have seen some of the things that she got!" Dean said.

Alex rolled her eyes.

"You are so childish." She told him.

He grinned at her.

"I'm very young at heart." He said.

"Right." She said.

She took another long drink from her bottle. Bobby came in and put the boys to work. She drank most of her beer, and drifted off to sleep sitting there.

She woke up briefly when Dean picked her up, to take her up to her room, but fell asleep almost immediately. She slept through the rest of the night.

Two months had passed by. Cas was coming every other day to train her. She quickly got the hang of what she was doing, and things got slightly easier. She had moved up from just Sam and Dean training her, to all three of them. Now she was going up against the boys and the angel. The more she trained, the stronger, and quicker she became. Her power seemed to be growing too. She had also mastered the whole teleportation thing that Cas did.

Sometimes, when she over did it a bit, she would get nose bleeds, but her migraines had fully stopped bothering her.

In that two months, she became very close with all of them. She was starting to feel comfortable with them, and the tears started slowing down nights, and in the shower. Nightmares were becoming rarer nights too. She was adjusting to this new life.

She had finished her morning training session, and just got out of the shower. She quickly dried off and got dressed. She brushed her hair, then headed for her room. She threw her clothes in the laundry basket, and went over to her dresser. She put up her hair, and then put some gloss on her lips. When she finished, she headed downstairs.

She could feel the tension before she even walked into the room with them. She looked at them, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

They turned to look at her. No one speaking for a minute. She waited for them to answer.

"We have a case." Dean said.

She raised her eyebrows.

"Okay." She said.

She had a feeling that they weren't telling her everything. What could they be keeping from her.

"So, Sam and I are going to be heading out." Dean said.

"Right, so what's the problem?" She asked.

"I think that you might be able to help, but Dean doesn't want you to come." Sam said.

Alex looked at Dean.

"Its not that I don't want you to come, it's just very dangerous. You might get hurt." Dean said.

"Dude, she's knocked you on your ass more than once. She can take care of herself, and you know it as well as I do." Sam said.

"That's not the point. We can't do our job if we are worried about keeping Alex safe. That's how accidents happen Sammy." Dean said.

"She could help us too." Sam said.

Dean shook his head.

"So how do we decide if I go or not?" She asked.

"We're trying to figure that out." Sam said.

"Well, don't take too long, the longer it takes you to decide, the longer it will be before you get to investigate your case." She said.

Sam was looking at Dean.

"No Sammy!" Dean said, his voice rising.

Sam didn't say anything, he just looked at Dean. Dean looked back at Sam, and Alex could tell his resolve was weakening. Dean exhaled loudly.

"Fine, Alex is coming." Dean said roughly.

He turned to look at her.

"You will listen to everything we tell you to do. If we tell you to run, you run. You don't ask questions, or talk back. You just run, and don't look back. Am I understood?" Dean asked.

She nodded seriously, then smiled.

"Great. I'll pack some stuff quickly, and I'll be ready." She said.

She turned, and headed back up to her room. She pulled out the duffle bag Bobby had given her, and stuffed some clothes, among other stuff in it. She made sure that she had everything that she thought she might need, then headed downstairs.

"Finished." She said.

"Good. Let's go." Dean said.

They headed out to the Impala. She threw her bag into the trunk, and went over to Bobby. She said her good byes, and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She got into the back seat, and waited for Sam and Dean to join her.

Moments later, they got into the car, and took off.

Alex looked out the window and watched everything fly by. She didn't see the boys watching her every so often. She was in her own little world, and was happy that she was doing something other than training.

After a while, she started getting bored, so she pulled out her ipod, put the earbuds into her ears, and turned on the music. She sighed happily, and went back to looking out the window. She relaxed and enjoyed the music.

They didn't pull over until way past dark, just as Alex was starting to drift off to sleep. She was startled awake by Dean's door slamming shut. She rubbed her eyes, and looked around. She pulled the earphones from her ears.

"We're at a motel. Dean is getting our room key." Sam said.

Alex nodded, and stretched. She stuffed the ipod into her pocket, and got out of the car. She stretched once more, and then shut her door. She leaned up against the car, and Sam came around the car, and leaned up against the car, next to her.

"Tired?" Sam asked.

She yawned and nodded.

He put his arm around her shoulders, and pulled her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and closed her eyes. She listened to his heart beat. It was very calming to her.

"Well, aren't you two cute." Dean said sarcastically.

She opened her eyes, looked at him, and rolled her eyes.

"Did you get the keys?" Alex said.

"Of course." Dean said, holding the keys up.

Alex slipped out of Sam's embrace, and walked over to Dean.

"Don't be jealous Dean, I still love you too." She told him.

He raised his eyebrows at her. She smiled, the grabbed the keys from his hand.

"Hey!" Dean said.

Alex giggled, and went to find their room. She quickly found the room, and unlocked the door. She went back to the car to get her duffle. She couldn't find it. She turned, and almost ran into Dean.

"Looking for this?" Dean asked.

"Very funny Dean. Give it to me." She said.

She went to reach for it, but Dean moved it.

"Come on Dean this isn't funny. I'm tired and I want to go to sleep." She told him.

He smirked.

"How badly do you want it back?" Dean asked.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Badly enough to threaten you with bodily harm if I don't get it back." She told him.

He laughed.

"That's good enough for me." He said.

He handed it to her, but didn't let it go just yet. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Remember, you still love me. Maybe we can explore that more in depth at a later time, when we have more privacy." He whispered.

On cue, she blushed. She looked into his eyes, and put her hand on his cheek.

"Oh Dean, don't threaten me with a good time, if you're not going to back it up." She told him with a smile, and then headed for the room. Dean quickly caught up with her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and leaned in close to her.

"Any time, any place, just let me know when you're ready, sweetheart." He told her as they walked into the room.

She rolled her eyes, and tried to control the blush that was steadily deepening.

They flirted like this all the time, back and forth, but that didn't mean that he still couldn't make her blush when he said things like that. Sam could make her blush just as bad too. Sometimes, it felt like they were competing to see who could make her blush darker. It was annoying.

Alex put her bag at the bottom of one of the beds, and dug through it until she found her night clothes. She found them, and headed into the bathroom, to change. She got into her night clothes, and braided her hair. She grabbed the clothes that she discarded off of her, and went back to her bag. She stuffed the clothes in it, and stuffed it under the bed. She stood and stretched. She could not wait to get in bed and get some sleep. However, she couldn't do that, until they figured out where everyone was sleeping. She sat down on the bed, and waited for them to get ready.

Dean was putting beer in the fridge, and Sam was in the bathroom. Sam came out, and Dean went in. Moments later, Dean came out of the bathroom.

"So, where am I sleeping?" She asked.

Dean got a big smile on his face. She rolled her eyes.

"No funny business Dean, and I mean it. I will kick your ass into next week if you try anything." She told him.

He held his hands up in surrender.

"I promise. I'll be a good boy." He said.

She laughed.

"You'd better." She told him.

They all got into bed. Every time that she'd had a nightmare, she'd wake up to Dean comforting her. He'd let her fall asleep on him, and in the morning, when she would wake up, he would be gone.

Dean laid down, with his arm extended. Alex got into bed, and laid her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, and looked over at Sam.

"Get the light Sammy." Dean told him.

A moment later the light was cut. Dean pulled the covers up, and Alex got comfortable. She breathed in Dean's scent, and drifted off to sleep.

She was woken up to a gun being cocked. She opened her eyes, and blinked several times. Two men were pointing guns at them. Her heart skipped a beat. What the hell was going on?

"Dean? What's going on?" She asked, slowly sitting up.

"Quiet sweetheart, this doesn't concern you." The man that was pointing the gun at her and Dean said.

She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Really? I think it does, you are the one that is pointing your gun at me. That makes me a part of this." She said.

"This gun is for Sam, this is all about Sam." The man said.

Alex looked over at Sam. Sam didn't take his eyes off of the man that had a gun on him.

"See you in the next life."

"Wait, let me explain. Please." Sam said.

The men looked at each other, then at Sam. No one spoke for a minute.

Suddenly, the man pointing his gun at Sam, shot him. Alex gasped. Sam wasn't moving. She couldn't even see his chest moving. Sam was dead. Dean went to move, but the guns trained on him.

"Don't move."

Dean looked pissed.

"Shoot him." The man that had shot Sam said.

"Killing Sam was right, but…"

"He made us and we just snuffed his brother, you idiot. Do you want to spend the rest of your life knowing Dean Winchester is on your ass, because I don't. shoot him."

Alex felt sick. Dean looked up at the guy pointing his gun at him.

"Go ahead Roy, do it. I'm going to warn you, when I come back, I'm going to be pissed. Come on! Let's get this show on the road." Dean said.

They just stared at each other.

"Come on already." The one that shot Sam said.

He cocked his shotgun. Both Dean and Alex looked. A shot rang out.

Everything went in slow motion. Alex looked over at Dean, and watched him get shot. She watched in horror as Dean was hit, and the force of the hit laid him out.

"Dean!" Alex cried out.

Guns were pointed at her, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from Dean's unmoving body. Tears started falling from her eyes. Both of them were dead. This wasn't happening, it couldn't be. They weren't supposed to die! The thought had never crossed her mind. She had always know that they would be fine, and come back home. This was all too surreal. It made her realize just how vulnerable they were.

"This is what is going to happen." The one that had shot both boys said.

Alex looked over at him. He stared in her eyes, and lowered his gun slightly.

"We are going to walk out of here, without any trouble, or we will do the same to you. Do not try to find us, or we will kill you. Do you understand?"

Alex just nodded. She was too shocked to speak. She was trying to process what just happened. They left, and she was alone with two corpses. She broke down. She hadn't cried like this since she was zapped into the Winchester's lives.

She didn't know how long she cried for, but it was a while. She finally calmed down enough to string her thoughts together. With shaking hands, she reached over and grabbed Dean's cell off of the bedside table. She flipped it open, and scrolled through the contacts. She found the name she was looking for, and pressed call. She put it to her ear, and listened to it ring. After three rings, it was picked up.

"This had better be good."

Alex tried to hold back a sob.

"Bobby…" she said, her voice breaking.

"Alex? What's wrong? What happened? Are the boys okay?" Bobby demanded.

The sob broke through, and she cried.

"Alex, calm down. Tell me what happened." Bobby told her.

She sniffed, and took a calming breath, or two.

"There were two guys in the motel room when I woke up, and they were mad at Sam for something, then they shot him, then they shot Dean. They're both dead. Bobby, they're dead, and I couldn't do anything about it." She said, another sob escaping her.

"What? Do you know who did it? Did you hear their names?" Bobby asked.

Alex shook her head, then paused.

"Dean said a name. The one that was pointing his gun at me and Dean. I think that he said Roy. Bobby, what am I supposed to do now?" she asked, trying to calm down.

"Let me try to get a hold of Cas, he might know what to do to help. Where are you, so I can send him over there." Bobby said.

Alex gave him her location, and Bobby told her that he would try to get Cas' attention. She hung the phone up, and set it back on the nightstand table. She pulled her knees up to her chest, and hugged them. She rocked back and forth, waiting for Cas to show up. About five minutes later, Cas was standing in front of her. She didn't notice at first. Her forehead was on her knees, and her eyes were closed.

Cas put his hand on her shoulder, and she looked up at him. She sprung from the bed, and threw her arms around the angel. She buried her face in his shoulder, and cried. He stiffened at the contact, but relaxed after a moment, and put his arms around her. He let her cry for a minute.

She lifted her head from his shoulder, and looked up at him.

"Can you bring them back? Please Cas, bring them back." She pleaded with him.

He studied her for a minute, then shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I don't have that power, I'm cut off from heaven. Zachariah will be looking for them, to bring them back." He told her.

She felt a little sliver of hope.

"Good, then all they need to do is find Zachariah, and get sent back." She said.

Once again, he shook his head.

"They are the only ones that can find out about God. They can find the one angel that talks to God, and find out what happened to him." Cas said.

"You are going to have them go find some angel to have him answer your answers about your father? Are you serious? They need to be sent back now!" she said.

"If they can figure out where God is, then we can win over Lucifer. They need to find Joshua." Cas said.

"Will they be able to get back?" she asked.

"Joshua will be able to send them back here to you. They just need to find him first." Cas said.

"Yeah, they just need to dodge Zachariah first." She mumbled.

"Alex, this will all work out. I have faith in the Winchesters. They continue to surprise me at every turn." Cas said.

Alex bit her lip.

"If they don't come back, I will find you and kick you from here to kingdom come." She threatened him.

"They will return." Cas said.

"They'd better is all I'm saying." She mumbled.

"I must go, don't lose faith Alex." Cas told her.

A second later, she was standing there, alone. She looked at Sam, then at Dean. She went on auto pilot. She grabbed Dean's flannel shirt, and went into the kitchen. She dampened it, and brought it over to Sam. She gently cleaned the blood from Sam's skin, then went to wash it out. She brought it over to Dean, and started cleaning the blood off of his skin too. When she was finished, she rinsed the shirt out and dropped it in the sink.

She walked back over to the bed, and sat down next to Dean. All she could do now was wait. She hated waiting with a passion. She looked down at Dean. His eyes were still open. She laid back, and turned onto her side, facing him. She put her palm on the side of his face, brushing her thumb along his cheek bone.

"If you don't come back, I will summon you guys back here, and kick your ass! Do not make me do that!" She told him.

If she had thought that would do something, she was mistaken. Dean was still unmoving, and getting colder to the touch. She closed her eyes, and prayed to God that the boys were okay. She leaned in and rested her forehead on his.

"Please don't leave me here alone. I don't know if I can do any of this without you guys here. Please come back to me." She whispered to him.

She stayed like that for a moment, then sat back up. She rested up against the headboard, and brought knees up to her chest. She sat like that for a while, then got up, and paced between the beds. She was going out of her mind waiting for something, anything to happen. She stopped pacing, and rubbed her hands over her face, and exhaled loudly. She was thinking about calling Bobby, to give him and update, and try to get him to contact Cas again. She turned to look at the phone, debating what to do, when Sam gasped, and sat straight up. She jumped in surprise, looking at him sitting up, and breathing heavily. A moment later, Dean gasped for breath, and sat up in the bed too. She looked at Dean, with her hands over her heart. Before anyone could say, or do anything, Alex walked over to Dean, and slapped him. He looked at her in surprise, putting a hand to his cheek.

"What was that for?" Dean demanded.

"For making me go sick with worry. Did you have to take _that_ long?" She asked.

"Sorry, we were just dead. We didn't mean to take forever with that." Dean said sarcastically, getting out of the bed.

Alex looked at him for a minute, shook her head, sighed, and then flung her arms around him, and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her too, and held her tightly.

"Don't ever do anything like that to me again." She whispered to him.

He squeezed her gently.

"I'll do my best." He told her.

She stepped out of the embrace, and turned to Sam.

"You too. Don't scare me like that again." She told Sam, walking over to him, and hugging him too.

Sam nodded.

"Good, now what the hell happened? Why the hell did I wake up to guns in my face? Why the hell did they kill you?" Alex demanded.

They looked at each other, then back at her. They looked like they were a little uncomfortable. She looked from Sam to Dean.

"What? Why did two humans want you guys dead?" She asked.

"They were after me." Sam said softly.

Alex turned to look at Sam.

"Why though? What could you have possibly done to them that would make them want to track you down, and kill you?" Alex asked.

Sam looked down at the floor.

"Sam?" She said.

"I broke the last seal to Lucifer's cage, and set him free. I started the apocalypse." He told her.

She just stared at him. The wheels in her head started turning. He had started all of this, he was the reason why the angels and demons were after her, why her life had been turned upside down, and why she was here, with them now. She was starting to have trouble breathing. This could not be happening.

"What?" She whispered.

They could hear the hurt in her voice.

"Alex, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen, especially to you." Sam told her.

"You knew all of this, and didn't tell me? You kept it from me? Were you ever going to tell me that you are the reason why all of this crap happened to me?" She asked.

Hurt was evident in Sam's eyes.

"Alex, please, I am so sorry." Sam told her.

She shook her head.

"I can't be here right now. I need to take a walk." She said.

She started for the door. Dean caught her arm in his hand. She looked into his eyes.

"Dean, let me go." She said calmly.

"Alex…" Dean said.

She pulled her arm out of his grasp, frowning.

"Leave me alone Dean, it's not like you were that forthcoming either. I need to take a walk to calm down. I will be back when I do." She told him.

He nodded.

"Be careful." He told her.

She headed out of the room. Shutting the door behind her, she looked around. She didn't want to go for a walk. She spotted the car. She walked over to it, and got into the back seat. She shut the door, and sat down on the floor of the car, and brought her knees up to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her knees, and let the tears flow. Old wounds ripped open, and it hurt. Why had they kept it from her? Did they still not trust her? That was what hurt the most, she realized, in surprise. She trusted them with her life. She believed that they had felt the same. Apparently, she'd been wrong. She covered her face with her hands. Tears were coming faster now.

She'd gotten accustomed to this life, with them, and didn't know if she could live her old life again. It looked like once this was all over, she'd have to learn how to live her old life, knowing what was out there. How was she supposed to do that?

She stayed in the car for an hour. Soon enough she became emotionally drained, and became tired. He anger had turned into hurt. She decided that she should return to the room. She got out of the car, and stretched. She felt sore from sitting in the same position on the floor of the car so long. She looked at the room door and groaned. She shut the car door, and headed inside, making sure that all signs of tears were wiped away.

She quietly shut the door, and looked to find Sam and Dean sitting on opposite beds, neither speaking. When they realized that she was standing there, they both stood. They looked worried.  
"Are you okay?" Dean asked.

She nodded.

"I'm fine, and in one piece. I even came back, like I said that I would." She said.

"Alex…" Sam said.

Alex held her hand up, to stop him.

"Sam, please stop. I don't want to talk about this right now." She told him.

"I've looked everywhere. I still can't find her."

Alex turned, and saw Cas standing there.

"Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere! I thought that something had happened!" Cas said, his voice rising.

He was angry, Alex could tell.

"I'm sorry Cas, I didn't mean to worry you." She told him.

"Where did you go?" Cas demanded.

"I was sitting out in the car. Thinking." She said.

Cas turned to the boys.

"Not one of you thought to check the car?" Cas demanded.

"Please tell me that she is still in working order, and that you did not hurt her at all." Dean said to Alex.

"Your precious baby is fine. I didn't do anything to her. Calm down." She told him.

He looked relieved.

"Why did you leave?" Cas demanded.

"I needed to clear my mind, and I couldn't do that in here." She said.

Cas seemed to be fighting an internal battle.

Alex turned to Dean.

"So, tell me what happened after you guys died." She said.

"Yes, I would like to know what Joshua told you too." Cas said.

Sam and Dean told Alex and Cas what had happened with Zachariah, and Joshua. Cas didn't want to believe what Joshua told the boys, but Sam told him that he thought that he was telling the truth. Cas was broken, she could see it in his eyes. Cas gave a necklace back to Dean, saying that he wouldn't need it anymore. Cas looked at Alex. They stared into each other's eyes for a minute, then he was gone.

Dean walked over to the garbage can, and dropped the necklace into it.

Alex walked over to the bed, and laid down on it. Sam sat down on his bed, and watched her. Alex closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

Alex realized that she couldn't stay mad at them. No matter how she tried, one smile, or joke from them would melt her completely. They were becoming even closer, in the time they were together. She started going on more and more hunts with them. She was a big help to them.

Right now they were heading East, to try and find one of the horsemen of the apocalypse, but not having much luck. Suddenly, there was a man sitting next to her. Her eyes got wide. He looked at her and smiled. She didn't like how he was looking at her.

"Well, isn't this cozy?" the man said.

Dean and Sam turned to look in the back. Without hesitating or blinking, Sam's hand came swinging into the back, with a knife. The man was suddenly gone, and Sam had stabbed the knife into the leather. Dean stopped the car.

"Who was that?" Alex asked.

There was a tapping on Sam's window. It was the man again. They all got out of the car.

"How dare you show up anywhere near us? We lost people on that mission you sent us on! Good people!" Dean yelled.

"I had no clue the Colt wouldn't work on Lucifer! I was just as shocked as you were." The man said.

The boys didn't look like they believed him. He looked over at Alex.

"So, I see that you have found her." The man said.

That didn't sound good.

"Who is this?" Alex asked.

"The name is Crowley, my dear." The man said.

He took her hand in his, and kissed it.

"Are you an angel?" She asked.

He still had her hand in his. He looked at her.

"I'm a Cross roads demon. It's nice to meet you, finally. I've heard so much about you my dear." Crowley said.

Her stomach became knotted. She tried pulling her hand out of his, but he wouldn't let her go. He was watching her very intently.

"Let me go." She told him.

Crowley didn't listen.

"Crowley, she said let her go!" Dean yelled.

Crowley looked at Dean, and let Alex's hand go. Alex took a couple steps back from the demon.

"What do you want Crowley?" Sam demanded.

"I can help you get Pestilence's ring." He said.

He explained that he knew where the horsemen's stable boy was, and that the stable boy would be able to point them in the direction of Pestilence. They went to Crowley's home, to set up for the stable boy. It wasn't the best accommodations, but it would work, for what they would need it for. Sam and Dean were getting their things ready, when Crowley told them that Sam wasn't going. That didn't sit well with anyone. Sam was mad. He was mad that Dean wanted to leave him behind.

"You're not going either Alex." Dean told her.

"What? Why?" Alex said.

"Because, if you go, then the stable boy might contact Lucifer, and he might find you. We aren't ready to go up against him yet." Dean told her.

She rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She muttered.

"We'll try to be quick." Dean told her.

She rolled her eyes, and looked at him. He walked closer to her. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Just be careful." She told him.

He nodded.

"Isn't this a lovely moment. I really hate to interrupt it, but we should be going." Crowley said.

Dean smiled down at her.

"I'll be back." He said.

He turned, and walked out behind Crowley. Minutes later, they heard the car start, then pull away. Alex and Sam were alone. They looked into each other's eyes, they were quiet for a moment.

"He will be okay, right?" She asked worriedly.

"I hope so." Sam said.

She frowned.

"That doesn't sound so reassuring." She said.

"I'm sure that Dean will be fine Alex, he's smart." Sam told her, walking over to her.

He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close. She closed her eyes, and rested her head on his chest. His beating heart calmed her down slightly. She looked up into his eyes. She could get lost in them, if she let herself. She couldn't let herself though. It would complicate things too much, if anything were to happen with any of them.

"I really hope you're right." She whispered.

He smiled down at her.

"Please relax, worrying won't help anything right now." He told her.

She closed her eyes, and took a calming breath. When she opened her eyes, she found him still watching her. Her breath caught in her throat at the intensity.

"Better?" he asked her.

All she could do was nodded. Her eyes trailed down to his lips. She licked her lips, and looked back up into his eyes.

"Sam…" She whispered.

"Alex…" he said.

She knew what was coming, and she knew that she was going to regret it, but she didn't stop it from happening. He leaned down, and his lips pressed onto hers. Her lips felt like they were on fire. Her mind shut down, and her body began running on auto pilot. Her arms slid up, around his neck, and she deepened the kiss.

After a moment, she pulled out of the kiss, gasping for breath. Her mind seemed to switch back on. She felt so embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Sam." She whispered.

She stepped out of his embrace, and all but ran out of the room. She went upstairs, and ran into the bathroom. She prayed that he wouldn't follow her. She shut and locked the door. She leaned up against the door, and slowly slid down to the floor. Her heart was beating wildly. What the hell had just happened? She had just kissed Sam, that's what happened. She ran a hand over her face. What was she supposed to do now? She groaned. It wasn't as if the kiss was bad, it was great, but that wasn't the point. The point was that she'd kissed him, and wasn't sure what she was supposed to do, or how she was supposed to act. Why did her life have to be so complicated?

She sighed, and her eyes caught sight of towels. They looked clean. She got to her feet, and grabbed one. They felt and smelled clean. She wondered if the water worked. She walked over to the tub, and turned it on. It worked, and had hot water. She set the towel next to the tub, and started the shower. She stripped out of her clothes, and got in. The hot water felt so good. She closed her eyes and let the water run over her.

God, her life was so screwed up. How could she face Sam again? Especially after she ran out on him like she had? She hated herself right now.

She turned the water off when it turned cold. She dried herself off, and wrapped the towel around her. She bit her lip. She hadn't grabbed anything to change into. She'd have to go back downstairs. Great. She sighed. Thinking about downstairs, made her think about Sam, which made her think of their kiss again. She couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. She groaned.

She made sure that the towel was secured around her, then exited the bathroom. She headed downstairs, quietly. She saw Sam sitting in front of the fire, drinking liquor, with his back to her. Maybe she could get her clothes without disturbing him.

She hadn't realized that Sam was on the phone, until Sam spoke. What she heard made her freeze in her tracks. She just stood there, looking at his back.

"What if we led the Devil to the edge, and I jumped in?" Sam asked.

He paused to listen to the person on the other end of the line.

"I know, and we won't do it, unless everyone agrees to it." Sam said.

He wanted to say yes to Lucifer? How could he, after all they went through to keep Dean from saying yes to Michael?

"Bye Bobby." Sam said, hanging up the phone.

Alex still hadn't moved from her spot. She watched Sam stand up, and take a long drink from the bottle. He rubbed a hand over his face, then stood still. He turned, and saw her watching him. He seemed surprised.

"Alex, what are you doing? Why are you just in a towel?" He asked.

How could he be asking her that, after what she had just heard? She didn't answer him.

"Alex, say something, please." Sam said, walking over to her.

"I don't know what to say Sam." She said.

"Alex, you didn't have to apologize about the kiss, I kissed you. You didn't have to run away." Sam told her.

"I didn't run away. I went to take a shower. How could you Sam?" She asked.

"How could I what?" Sam asked.

"You want to say yes to Lucifer! How could you, after all we went through with Dean?" She asked.

When he realized what she was talking about, he seemed a little relieved.

"You heard that?" He asked.

"Yes!" She said.

He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm not going to if everyone doesn't agree to it. It's just an idea." Sam told her.

She looked at him as if he were insane.

"You can't say yes to him Sam! Please forget that plan!" She told him, trying not to sound too hysterical.

He was looking worried.

"Alex, calm down. Dean will never agree to it." Sam told her.

He walked over to her.

She closed her eyes.

"I wouldn't be able to…do what I need to if you say yes to him." She told him.

She wanted to say something else, but decided against it. She wanted to tell him that she wouldn't be able to live with herself if Lucifer were to possess him.

"You mean send him to hell." Sam said.

She nodded.

"I'd be sending you to hell too." She whispered.

He pulled her to him, and wrapped his arms around her, and held her close.

"Alex, if it will save everyone..." he said.

She shook her head.

"I'm selfish." She whispered, looking into his eyes.

He shook his head.

"You are anything but selfish." He told her softly.

She rolled her eyes, and shook her head.

"I am though. I can't stand the thought of either of you getting hurt. I hate the fact that Dean is out there right now, going after a demon, with a demon with him. I don't know what I would do without you two. When you guys died, I freaked out. I thought that I had lost you guys forever. I can't go through that again." She told him.

"It'll be our absolute last resort." He told her.

She sighed, then nodded.

"Please don't worry. I know that I feel the same way about you, and I'm sure that Dean does too. You're a part of our lives now, and we don't want anything to happen with you either." Sam told her.

She smiled up at him. She realized how close they were, and their kiss came to mind. What she wouldn't give to kiss him again, but she knew that it wouldn't be a good idea. She blushed and took a step away from him.

"Alex, about the kiss earlier…" Sam said.

She looked up at him.

"Sam, please, you don't have to say anything." She said.

She turned to get her bag, but Sam grabbed her arm, and spun her around. Before she could react, his lips crashed down onto hers. She was shocked. He was kissing her desperately, and she was weakening. She finally gave in, and kissed him back. He put his hands on her hips, and pressed her up against the wall.

"Sam!" she gasped.

He kissed and nibbled on her neck. A moan escaped her, and she heard Sam give a growl. He pulled her away from the wall, and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck.

Somehow, they had gotten up the stairs, and into a bedroom. Had she teleported them? She really didn't care, as long as he didn't stop kissing her like he was.

"Sam, please…" She gasped.

He growled again. He dropped her onto the bed, and peeled off his shirt. She couldn't stop staring at his body. He was out of his pants in no time. He crawled on top of her, and consumed her lips with his once again. She felt his hand at the top of the towel, undoing it. It fell off of her, and exposed her to him.

Alex was exhausted, thanks to Sam. She smiled when she thought of Sam. She looked up at him, and he smiled down at her. He leaned over and kissed her. She returned the kiss eagerly. Sam groaned as he pulled out of the kiss.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I wish that we could stay like this forever." He said.

She laughed.

"I know exactly what you mean." She said.

"We should probably get up and get dressed, Dean should be showing up soon." Sam told her.

She sighed.

"So much for forever." She said.

He looked into her eyes, and leaned down and kissed her again. She didn't stop him, and wouldn't care if Dean walked in right now and caught them.

"Okay, this time I mean it." He told her, with a smile.

"Whatever you say." She said.

Suddenly, they heard a car pull into the driveway.

"Great timing." She muttered.

"Here, put this on." He told her, throwing his shirt to her.

"What are you going to wear?" She asked.

"I'll find something." He told her.

He gave her a quick kiss, then headed downstairs. Alex sighed, and slid the shirt on. It went to mid thigh. It smelled like him. It smelled so good. She heard the front door open and slam shut. She took a deep breath, and headed downstairs. Crowley was talking to Sam. Sam didn't look happy. Sam moved past Crowley, and disappeared into another room. Crowley looked up at Alex, and smiled. She did not like the smile that he was giving to her.

"Why hello." Crowley said to her.

She frowned.

"Where are Sam and Dean?" She asked.

He pointed to the room. She walked past him, and he took a deep breath.

"You smell absolutely divine, my dear." He told her.

"Stop smelling me." She told him.

He smiled at her again.

She went into the room with Sam and Dean. They had a man tied up to a chair. It must have been the stable boy.

"And what do we have here? Interesting. It's the Halfling. Looks like she's also a replacement for Jessica. Poor, sweet Jessica." The man said.

Sam freaked out, and went for the man. Dean stopped him.

"Go cool down Sammy! Come on, let's take a walk." Dean said, pulling Sam out of the room.

"Looks like we're all alone." The man said, smiling.

His teeth were stained red from his blood.

She studied him for a moment.

"Why did you call me a Halfling?" She asked.

He laughed.

"You don't know? You are a half-angel. Everyone in hell is after you, to bring you to Lucifer. The thing that brings you to him, will be rewarded beyond their wildest dreams." He told her.

Perfect. Simply wonderful.

"Who is Jessica?" She asked.

"Jessica was Sammy boy's little blonde girlfriend. I had the privilege of killing her. I was also the one that introduced little Sammy to Jessica." He laughed.

She felt sick.

"He was so in love with her. It's what got him back into hunting, right where we wanted him." He told her.

He loved her? The room was starting to spin. She had to get out of here, clear her head. She heard the door open. She looked over, and it was Crowley.

"How's it going love?" Crowley asked.

"I think that I just gave her some bad news." The man laughed.

She backed up, and then left the room. She didn't know where she was going to go, she just knew that she had to get away from that man. Sam and Dean looked at her, when she came out of the room. Her eyes locked onto Sam's.

"Alex?" Dean said.

She looked over at Dean.

"Crowley is in talking to him, trying to get Pestilence's location." She said, hollowly.

"Alex." Sam said.

They both could see the pain in her eyes.

Crowley suddenly came out.

"He's not talking. Now, I have to go and do something that is going to be really unpleasant." Crowley said.

In a blink, Crowley was gone. Alex walked over to the couch in front of the fire, and sat down. She watched the fire for a moment. Dean sat down on a chair. Neither said anything. Sam had gone for a walk, to calm down.

Dean went into the bathroom, and shut the door behind him.

About five minutes later, Sam returned, with a chair. He locked Dean in the bathroom, grabbed the demon knife, and went into the room with the man, Brady. She got up, and followed him. She wasn't about to let him do something stupid.

"Sam." She said.

"Stay out of this Alex, it has nothing to do with you." Sam said.

"You know that you can't kill him. He's the only one that knows where Pestilence is. If you kill him, we might never find him." She told Sam.

Brady started goading him.

"Sammy, it's really good to see you again. I see you've replaced Jessica, with a Halfling. You set very high standards, don't you?" Brady asked.

Sam clenched his free hand into a fist.

"Sam, please." Alex said.

"Listen to that, the Halfling is begging you. You must have some kind of power over her. I heard that she is extremely powerful. What's she like in bed?" Brady said.

Alex blushed.

Sam punched Brady, and Brady laughed.

"That's it Sammy, don't hold anything back." Brady taunted.

Brady kept going and going, and Sam was losing control of his temper. Sam finally couldn't do it anymore, and began punching Brady.

"Sam!" Alex yelled.

Sam put the demon knife to Brady's neck.

"Do it!" Brady yelled.

Alex put a hand on Sam's arm.

"Stop, it's what he wants. He wants to die, because what Lucifer will do to him will be five times worse than you killing him." She told Sam.

Sam was breathing heavily. He cut Brady's neck slightly. Brady laughed.

"Sam." She said quietly.

He looked up into her eyes. She silently pleaded with him, with her eyes. Sam moved away from Brady, and grabbed her hand. He pulled her out of the room. She could hear Dean yelling from the bathroom.

"I want to kill him Alex. He killed Jess. Five years ago. It still hurts." He said.

She leaned up, and wrapped him in her arms.

"Of course it still hurts. You loved her." She whispered.

"I did, but that was a long time ago. She is my past." He told her.

He placed a hand on her cheek. He leaned in and gave her a kiss. She kissed him back, and it very soon became heated. They had almost forgotten about Dean in the bathroom.

They pulled out of the kiss, and rested their foreheads against each other.

"I need to let Dean out." He said.

She nodded.

He let Dean out, and Dean was yelling.

"Why didn't you let me out?" Dean demanded, looking at Alex.

"I was keeping Sam from killing our only lead." She said.

Dean went to check on Brady anyways.

"See? A little ruffed up, but alive." Alex said.

"We'll it's done." Crowley said, walking into the room.

"What did you do?" Dean asked.

Crowley sat down in the chair across from Brady.

"I gate crashed a demon nest. Unfortunate thing happened though. I let a little bugger survive. He escaped, but not before I let slip that you left your post last night, because, we're lovers in league against Satan. Hello lover." Crowley said, waving his hand at Brady.

"What?" Brady said.

"Now if Lucifer wins, neither of us will die. You're in the same boat as I am. So, how's about Pestilence's location?" Crowley said.

Brady opened his mouth to respond, but didn't get a chance to. A bone chilling howl pierced the air. Everyone froze.

"Was that a hell hound?" Dean asked.

Her blood turned to ice.

"Crowley, what did you do?" Brady demanded.

"Bullocks! The demon I let go slipped a tracking device on me." Crowley said.

"What?" Sam said.

"Lets get out of here." Dean said.

"Get me out of here and I will tell you anything that you want." Brady said.

"Cars won't help you now. Catch." Crowley said, tossing the small coin looking thing at Dean.

Without thinking, Dean reached out, and caught it. Crowley was suddenly gone.

"Damn it!" Dean yelled.

"There should be salt in the kitchen." Sam said, trying to undo the ropes around Brady.

Dean was loading his shot gun, as he headed for the kitchen.

There was another howl.

"Get me out of here!" Brady yelled.

Alex was trying to help Sam with Brady. There was a loud crash, and gunshots. They looked up, and saw Dean walking backwards into the room. He was reloading his shot gun.

"Salt?" Sam asked.

Dean looked at Sam, and gave him a look. No salt. Perfect. They finally got Brady free of the chair.

"Hey!"

Crowley had returned.

"You came back?" Dean said in surprise.

"What can I say? I'm invested." Crowley said.

There was a howl.

"Enough!" Crowley yelled.

The noise died down.

"You can control it?" Dean asked.

"Not that one. I brought my own. He's bigger." Crowley said.

He patted the air next to him.

"Sick him boy!" Crowley yelled.

The air exploded with sounds of a nasty dog fight.

"Let's go." Dean yelled.

They ran out of the house, and out to the car.

"I bet you mine wins." Crowley said, getting into the backseat.

Somehow Alex managed to get stuck between Crowley and Brady. How it had happened, she wasn't too sure. Sam and Dean were in the front seat, watching the backseat cautiously. Alex felt extremely uncomfortable. She could feel both demons watching her. She kept her gaze straight ahead, and tried ignoring them.

"Well, isn't this cozy." Brady said.

"Shut it." Sam snapped.

Brady laughed.

"Is someone getting jealous Sammy? Jealous that I'm sitting back here with your little play thing?" Brady asked.

Sam was starting to lose his temper.

"Sam." She warned him.

Dean looked over at Sam.

"What's he talking about Sam?" Dean asked.

Brady leaned over to whisper into Alex's ear.

"You know I could probably turn you over to Lucifer, and be forgiven, maybe even rewarded. I would, if I knew that I could get away with it. However, they're probably going to kill me, if I touch one little hair on your pretty little body. Maybe we could have fun first." He whispered.

She blushed, and clenched her hands into fists. She wanted so badly to slug him one. She needed to control her anger, and not do something stupid. Brady laughed at her trying to control herself.

"I told you to shut up!" Sam yelled at Brady.

"Everyone shut up!" Crowley yelled loudly.

Silence.

She looked into Dean's eyes in the rearview mirror. She saw something flicker in his eyes. It looked like…pain. She was finding it hard to breathe.

About an hour later, Dean pulled into an alley way. Crowley got out, and got Brady out too. Alex got out, and followed. Dean got a can of salt out of the trunk, and brought it over to Sam. Brady was writing something onto a piece of paper. Dean started pouring a line of salt. Crowley gave the paper to Sam, and then headed for Dean. Dean stopped pouring the salt line, and Crowley slipped by. Crowley stopped walking when he got to her. She looked up at him. He grabbed her, and crushed his lips onto hers. She was too shocked to do anything at first. Her senses kicked in, and she struggled to get him off of her. She tried pushing him off of her, but she wasn't getting too far.

"Hey! Let her go!" Dean yelled.

Crowley finally freed her, and she stumbled backwards. She lost her footing, and landed on the ground. She scrambled to get away from him. Crowley laughed. Dean helped her to her feet, pulled her to him.

"I'll be seeing you later." Crowley said.

He was gone.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked her.

"Yeah. He caught me off guard, then I couldn't get him off of me. I feel so dirty now. I really need a shower now." She said.

"We'll get you one when we can." Dean told her.

She nodded.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and led her back over to where Sam was pinning Brady up against a wall. Brady was trying to get Sam to kill him, it was painstakingly obvious. Sam took a step back from Brady.

Brady told Sam that he was already in hell. Sam looked at Brady, and then stabbed him. Alex turned into Dean's body, so she didn't have to see it. After a moment she looked back at Sam. He had stopped in his tracks, staring at Alex in Dean's arms. He was trying to control his emotions. Alex's eyes drifted behind him, to Brady's lifeless body. With tears in her eyes, she looked back at Sam.

"We should get going, come on Sam." Dean said.

He led Alex to the car. He opened the door to the backseat, and she got in. He shut the door when she was in, and turned to look at Sam. Alex looked at Sam through the window. Sam looked at Dean for a moment, then went to get into the passenger's side.

Dean looked at Brady's body for a moment.

"We need to talk. In private." Sam told her.

She nodded.

A moment later, Dean got behind the wheel. He looked over at Sam.

"Let's go find Pestilence." Dean said.

He started the car, and headed to their location. Alex curled up in the backseat, and drifted off to sleep.

Alex was rubbing her eyes, and looking at a retirement facility. They had woken her up when they had arrived. Pestilence had chosen the perfect place to reside over.

"Well, let's go inside, and find this son of a bitch." Dean said.

They got out of the car, and headed inside. Alex stayed behind both boys. Dean quickly found the room they needed, knocked the guard out, and had Sam and Alex in the room, in no time at all. Now all they had to do was figure out which person was Pestilence.

It took hours. Alex was beginning to think that they'd never find Pestilence. Suddenly, Sam found something. Sure enough, it was Pestilence.

They headed to where he was. They could tell that they were getting close. She was starting to feel sick. Sam and Dean were doing much worse than she was. They were coughing and choking. They started stumbling. Why wasn't it affecting her like it was affecting them? Did she have a higher immunity to it, for whatever reason? She grabbed a hold of them, and tried dragging them forward. They almost felt like dead weight.

They got up to a door, and it opened.

"The doctor will see you now."

It was a demon. This was not good. Pestilence was waiting for them. The demon grabbed the boys, and threw them into the room. She went for Alex next. Alex tried fighting the demon, but Pestilence made the demon stop. He smiled at Alex, and invited her into the room. She looked from the demon to the horseman. She slowly made her way into the room. She was standing in between the boys. They were watching Pestilence as he talked to Alex.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? The vessels have the Halfling. How interesting. It must be getting very close if the Halfling has met up with the vessels. Very good." Pestilence said.

That didn't sound very good at all. Pestilence turned his ring, and her sick feeling became worse, slightly. The boys started coughing up blood.

"Stop!" She said frantically.

Pestilence laughed.

"You are powerful." Pestilence said.

He walked to her, and she backed up. She needed to figure out how to get the ring off of his finger. She stumbled, and fell to the floor. Pestilence laughed, and her hand wrapped around the demon knife.

"Maybe not. Is there any ounce of angel actually in you?" He asked her.

She jumped up grabbed the hand with the ring on it, slammed it on the table, and cut the finger with the ring on it, off.

"More than either of us thought." She said breathlessly.

"You can't stop it. It's too late." Pestilence said.

He was suddenly gone. Alex breathed a sigh of relief. She turned to the demon, and held up the knife. As Alex went for the demon, the demon left the meat suit. She turned to Sam and Dean, and smiled down at them. She went over to them and helped them up.

"Are you guys okay?" She asked.

"We will be fine." Dean groaned.

Alex looked into Sam's eyes. There was pain there, but something else also. He gave her a small smile.

"You were amazing. Pestilence never knew what hit him." Dean said.

"Why don't we find a motel, and get some sleep? I'm exhausted." She said.

"That sounds like a great idea." Dean said.

Alex looked back at Sam. She wanted to go to him, and have him wrap his arms around her, and kiss her silly. Dean looked from Alex, to Sam and then back again. Alex was watching Sam, and she didn't see the look of pain and sadness that Dean had on his face. He cleared his throat.

"Alex, can you help Sam to the car, I'll go ahead, and get it ready." Dean said.

Alex tore her eyes away from Sam, and looked at Dean.

"Oh, sure." Alex said.

He gave her a sad smile, then left. Alex and Sam looked back at each other. She didn't know what to say. She had so much to say, but nothing came out. He slowly made his way over to her.

"Alex." He whispered.

She put her finger to his lips to silence him.

"We will talk later. Not now." She told him.

He pulled her into his arms. They held each other for a moment, then he leaned down and kissed her. Her body took over, and she deepened the kiss. Sam finally pulled away and they were breathing heavily.

"Dean is waiting for us. We will talk later, when we are alone." Sam told her.

She nodded, and he gently kissed her. He put his arm around her shoulders, and they headed for the car. She wrapped her arm around his waist, and they helped each other out of the facility, and to the car.

Dean was leaning up against the car, waiting for them.

"Sam, why don't you ride in back with Alex, you look a little worse for wear." Dean said.

"That's great Dean." Sam said.

Dean rolled his eyes, and went to get behind the wheel. Alex opened the back door, and Sam got in. She slid in next to him. Sam put his arm around her shoulders again, and pulled her close to him. Her gaze caught Dean's in the rearview mirror. There was something in them that she couldn't put her finger on. Something that was staring her in the face, that she couldn't see. Maybe she didn't want to see it. Maybe she couldn't handle what she saw, so she denied it. She was the first to look away. She couldn't look at him anymore.

She didn't want for any of this to happen. She had never wanted to hurt either of them, and now whatever she did, she'd hurt one of them, if not both. She needed to stop this before it went any farther.

Dean drove through a couple towns, then pulled into a motel, to get a room. She and Sam grabbed their things from the car, and Dean returned. They headed for the room. Dean unlocked it, and they went inside. He threw his things on a bed, and then went into the bathroom, not saying anything to them. Sam shut and locked the door. Alex went over and sat on the other bed. Sam came and sat down next to her.

"Alex, Jessica is part of my past. Yes, I did love her, but I have to move on from her. I don't know if there could be anything with us, but I would like to find out. If you want to." Sam said.

Alex placed her palm on his cheek, and smiled at him.

"Sam, it's the right thing to move on, but I don't know if I'm the right person for that." She told him.

"Why?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"Sam…please. Don't make this harder than it already is. Both heaven and hell are after me to defeat the other side, and I'm helping you guys put the devil back in his cage. Not to mention what will happen during hunts, and then there is Dean." She said.

"What about Dean?" Sam asked.

"How do you think it will make Dean feel to see us together, all the time, how we will act around each other?" She said.

Sam sighed.

"I just realized how I feel, and I don't want to let this slip away." He said.

She smiled sadly.

"I don't want to let it slip away either, but it's not safe for us to be together. Maybe when this is all over, and we can be together, and not worry about someone, or something, coming after us." She said.

He sighed.

"In our line of work, something is always coming after us." Sam told her.

She smiled sadly.

"Yeah, but it won't be both heaven and hell." She said.

"So, when this is over, we'll try and see if there is anything there." Sam said.

She nodded.

He wrapped his arms around her, and held her close, and kissed the top of her head. She sighed.

"I should get changed." She said.

He nodded.

She got up, and went through her bag. She grabbed her night clothes, and went over to the bathroom door. She knocked.

Dean opened the door, and looked at her. He gave her a small smile. His smile made her smile.

"Do you need to use the bathroom?" He asked.

"Yes please." She said.

He opened the door, to let her enter. She walked in, but he didn't immediately leave. They locked eyes.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered.

He shook his head. He pulled her to him.

"You didn't know, nothing is your fault." He told her.

"No matter what I do, someone is going to get hurt. I can't stand it, if I am the reason for that hurt." She said.

"Alex, don't blame yourself. We will get through this. I promise." He told her.

She nodded.

He kissed her forehead, then slid his arms off of her. She felt cold without his arms around her.

"I'll let you have your privacy." He told her.

She watched him leave. She stared at the door for a moment, then turned to her reflection in the mirror. She looked tired. She felt at least twenty years older than what she was. She rubbed her hands over her face, and sighed. Why did everything have to be so complicated? She peeled her clothes off of her, and got into her night clothes. She splashed cold water on her face, and dried it off. She braided her hair, and then grabbed her things. She turned and walked out of the bathroom. She took a deep breath, life was going to get very uncomfortable for a while. Where the hell was she going to sleep? She was going to have to choose, and it would not be nice. What was she supposed to do? She slowly walked over to her bag, and put her clothes in it. She put the bag under one of the beds, and stood up.

Time to choose. She looked at Sam, then at Dean. She knew that she wouldn't be able to trust herself to keep her hands off of Sam. The safest bet would be to share a bed with Dean. God, give her strength. She needed it.

She walked over to Dean's bed, and got under the covers. Dean pulled her close, and she laid her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, and held her to him. She prayed for help, for answers.

"Relax. Get some sleep." Dean whispered to her.

She closed her eyes, and sighed. Sleep consumed her quicker than she thought it would have.

Alex groaned, slid her legs off the bed, and slowly sat up, not getting her eyes to open. She sighed, and rubbed her eyes. She managed to pry them open. She looked over at Dean. He was still in a deep sleep. She scratched her temple, and got to her feet. She groggily made her way to the bathroom. She caught a glimpse of the time. Not even four in the morning yet. Good lord, why was she awake? She grabbed the handle, and went into the bathroom. She rubbed her eyes, closed the door, and headed for the toilet. She didn't make it to the toilet. She ran into the wall. She stumbled, and started to fall. She was caught, and was saved from the pain of hitting a floor.

"Alex, what are you doing in here?" Sam asked.

"Me? Why are you in here? Why are you even up? Do you know what time it is?" She asked looking up at him.

"I was taking a shower. You walked in on me." Sam said.

She processed what he had just told her. It took her a minute longer than it normally would have, since she was still half asleep. When she realized what he had said, she blushed, and commanded herself not to look anywhere but his face.

She didn't have control, and her eyes trailed down his chest. She regained control, and snapped her gaze back up to his eyes. She blushed even deeper red.

"I'm…sorry…I thought that you were sleeping, I should have knocked, before I just came barging in…" She was blubbering, but she was embarrassed as all hell.

"Breathe Alex." He told her.

She took a deep breath, and nodded. She tried to calm her speeding heart, but nothing worked. She looked up at him again.

"Sam…I…" She whispered.

He gathered her up in his arms, and consumed her lips with his. He stole her breath, and she hungrily tried to steal it back. They both struggled for control. Sam pressed her up against the wall. She moaned, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She wanted to be as close to him as she possibly could. She felt his hands at the top of her shorts. Within seconds, he had them off of her, and discarded onto the floor. He pulled her off of the wall, brought her over to the tub.

"I need another shower." He mumbled into her lips.

"I could go for a shower." She said breathlessly.

"I like the way you think." He told her.

He stripped her of her top, and his towel was thrown to the floor. Since he hadn't had a chance to turn the shower off yet, it was still going, and the temperature was perfect. They got in and were glued to the lips. He pressed her up against the wall, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pulled her hair tie out of her hair, and took her braid out of her hair. He spun her so that she was under the water.

"Much better." He murmured.

Alex was trying to get back into her night clothes, but Sam was making it extremely difficult. She had to finally put her foot down, and told him that they needed to get dressed. He was currently pouting in the corner. She had finally gotten into her clothes, and turned to him. He had managed to get into his clothes too. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. She headed over to the door. He stepped in the way, so she couldn't get out.

"You have to pay the fee." He told her.

She smiled up at him.

"Gladly." She said.

She leaned up, and kissed him.

"Very nice." He said.

She laughed.

"Let me out. Please." She said to him sweetly.

He smiled widely.

"Of course." He said.

He opened the door for her.

"I'll be right out." Sam said.

She nodded.

She went back over to the bed that she was sharing with Dean, and laid back down with him. Dean wrapped his arms around her, and put his mouth to her ear.

"I missed you while you were gone." He said groggily.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you." She whispered.

"Not at all. I'm just glad you're back." He told her.

She blushed at his words.

"You should go back to sleep. It's too early to be awake." She told him.

She felt him smile, and his laugh sounded like music to her ears.

"I second that." He said, with a sigh.

She turned onto her right side. Dean got right behind her, and had his right arm under her head. His left arm was draped across her stomach. Her eyes closed, and she sighed happily. As she was dozing off, she heard Sam coming out of the bathroom. Soon after that, she was fully asleep.

Alex woke up a couple hours later, feeling fully rested, and energized. She sat up, and stretched. She looked around. Sam was sitting in the armchair, reading over some paperwork. Dean was nowhere to be found. Sam looked over at her. At first his eyes were cold, but after a second, they softened, and he smiled at her.

"Morning sunshine." Sam said.

She smiled back at him. She got out of bed, and went over to him. She leaned down and kissed him.

"What was that for?" He asked.

She thought for a minute, then shrugged, smiling.

"I don't know. I wanted to." She said.

"What about waiting until all of this was over?" he asked.

She sighed.

"I tried. I really have, but for some reason, I can't keep my hands off of you." She told him.

He laughed.

"I think you have a serious problem then." He said, smiling.

"Don't you think that it would be a problem for you too? Since I would be mauling you." She said.

He laughed again.

"No, not really, since I'd be enjoying it." He told her.

She blushed.

"Of course you would." She said.

She leaned down, and kissed him again. She finally pulled out of the kiss.

"Where's Dean?" She asked.

"Taking a shower." He said.

"So, when are we heading out?" She asked.

"As soon as everyone is ready." He told her, going back to his paperwork.

She went over to her bag, and pulled it out from under the bed. She set it on top of the bed, and opened it. She searched for something to wear. She decided on the dress that Bobby had picked out for her all those months ago for her. She looked at it and smiled. They would be seeing him in a little while. A little coming home surprise for him. She surprised herself at that one second. She considered Bobby's home. She was slowly starting to forget about her previous life. How and when had that happened? She smiled. She liked that she could consider Bobby's home. There was a place for her in this new life of hers. She sighed.

"You okay?" Sam asked her.

She looked at him and smiled.

"Yes, for the first time in a very long time, I'm okay." She told him.

He smiled.

Alex went over to the bathroom door, and knocked.

"Dean, are you almost done, other people would like to use the bathroom today too." She called through the door to him.

"I'll be done in a minute." He called to her.

She sighed, and went to sit on the bed.

About five minutes later, Dean exited the bathroom. Alex grabbed her bag, and clothes, and headed into the bathroom. She shut the door behind her, stripped out of her night things, and pulled the sun dress on, and fixed it, with the help of the mirror. She brushed her hair, and since Bobby loved to see her with it down, she left it down. She applied some make up, and then sprayed herself with body spray, the one that Bobby had liked the best. She missed him, and couldn't wait to see him again. She found her sandals and slid them on her feet. She looked at the final result. She liked it, and Bobby would appreciate it. She picked everything up, and put it in the bag. She exhaled loudly, grabbed her bag, and headed out of the bathroom.

"Well, I'm ready whenever you guys are." She told them, setting her bag on the bed.

She didn't get a response, so she turned to look at them. They were just looking at her. Just the way that they were looking at her, made her forget how to breathe momentarily.

"Hello, are you guys still with me?" She asked.

"We're ready." Dean said, standing up, and grabbing his bag.

Alex picked her bag back up, and headed out for the car. She waited for Dean to catch up to her so he could open the trunk. He appeared a moment later, keys in hand. He opened the trunk, and she set her bag in the trunk, grabbing her ipod out of the front pocket, so she could listen to it on the ride to Bobby's.

She turned and went to get into the car. Minutes later, their stuff was in the trunk, and they were in the car. They headed for Bobby's.

After about two hours of silence, Alex couldn't stand it anymore, and she listened to her ipod. She turned the music on, and got lost in the songs. Hopefully listening to the music would make the time go by quicker.

About ten minutes away from Bobby's, Alex rechecked her makeup, and touched up what needed to be done. She was just finishing up, when Dean pulled into Bobby's driveway. Her excitement was starting to bubble over.

Dean parked, and turned the car off. As soon as he had, she was out of the car, and heading for Bobby's door. He met her on the porch. He must have been watching for them. He got a huge smile on his face when he saw her.

"Bobby!" She squealed.

"Alex!" He said.

She flew into his arms, and he picked her up, spinning her around. She giggled wildly.

"It's been too long. Come on in sweetheart." Bobby said.

He put his arm around her shoulders, and took her inside.

"I've missed you so much Bobby." She told him.

"Same here, kiddo." He said.

She smiled.

"You're so sweet." She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't let it get out, I've got a reputation to protect." He told her.

"What reputation, everyone that knows you, knows that you are a giant teddy bear on the inside." Dean said, bringing Alex's stuff in the house.

"I promise not to tell a soul." She whispered to him.

He smiled.

"Thank you." He said.

She laughed.

"I'm going to put my things up in my room. I'll be right back." She said.

She took her bag from Dean, and headed up the stairs. She went into her room, and smiled. She set her bag on the bed, and went over to the window. She looked out and smiled. Her smile faltered when she saw a man standing out in the yard, watching her. She blinked, and he was gone. She wasn't even sure if she'd even seen a person, that's how quick it was. She blinked several times, and then shook her head. Maybe she was just seeing things. She had quite the imagination at times.

She turned around, and found Dean standing in the doorway, watching her.

"Happy to be back?" He asked.

She smiled and nodded.

"Yes." She said.

He smiled.

He looked at her for a moment, then slowly crossed the room to her. He looked out the window.

"This has the best view in the house. You don't see too much of the junkyard." He told her.

She nodded again.

"I know. It's so pretty." She said.

"We're going to get Bobby up to speed on everything. You should be there." He said.

She smiled.

"Of course." She said.

She started to leave when he grabbed her arm, and pulled her to him. He didn't kiss her, he just held her. It felt like he was using every fiber of his being not to kiss her. She didn't know what would happen if he kissed her.

She couldn't think of that right now. There was things that needed to be done.

Dean pulled from the hug, and cupped her face with his hands.

"I'm sorry, I just had to, for a minute." He told her.

She smiled.

"You never need to apologize for that." She told him.

He smiled, and she slid from his embrace.

"We should head back downstairs." She said.

He nodded.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and they went downstairs, to Bobby and Sam.

They went into the library and Alex sat down on the couch. They told him what had happened at the facility, and what their theory was. Pestilence had left a ticking time bomb somewhere. Then the conversation turned to Death. Bobby had found Death's location. Something didn't feel right to Alex. Something was wrong.

"Bobby, how did you figure all of this out?" She asked him.

Bobby suddenly looked a little sheepish.

"I kind of maybe had some help." Bobby said.

"Don't be so modest."

They spun around.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"You didn't tell them Bobby?" Crowley asked, looking surprised.

"Tell us what, Bobby?" Sam asked.

"It's nothing, really. I don't see what it matters when the world is coming to an end and all." Bobby said.

Her stomach clenched painfully, and her blood turned to ice. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? Please no.

"You sold your soul?" Dean demanded.

"Did you have to kiss him?" Sam asked.

"Sam!" Alex said.

"I'm curious." Sam said.

Everyone looked at Bobby, waiting for his answer.

"No!" Bobby said, after a moment.

Crowley cleared his throat. They looked, and saw a picture.

"Why did you have to take a picture?" Bobby demanded.

"Why did you have to use so much tongue?" Crowley asked.

Alex's jaw dropped.

"Give him his soul back! Now!" Dean demanded.

"No. it's insurance that I know that I will be able to walk away from this when it's all over. He will get it back, just not right now. I swear." Crowley said.

Dean looked pissed. She didn't blame him, she felt the same way.

"We have Death's coordinates, we can go and get the ring from him, then we will be able to put Lucifer back into his cage." Sam said.

Alex felt a glimmer of hope. Maybe they _could_ win this after all, and then it would be over, and maybe, just maybe, she could start something with Sam. She smiled slightly. It felt good to have some hope.

"So, when are we going?" She asked.

"Why, hello dear." Crowley said.

She ignored him, and waited for an answer.

"As soon as possible." Bobby said.

She ran upstairs, and grabbed her bag again. She headed out to the car. It was starting to get dark. She threw her bag in the trunk, and turned to the boys and Crowley. She didn't like the expressions on their faces. They were holding a newspaper.

Apparently, Pestilence was sending out his Croatoan virus out as Swine Flu Vaccine. Perfect, just perfect. They couldn't be in two places at once. They would have to split up. Not good. Very bad. Alex would ride with Dean and Crowley, while Sam, Bobby and Cas would team up together. Dean was heading for Death, using Death's own scythe to kill the angel, while Sam was going to stop the shipment of Croatoan Virus from being shipped.

Sam pulled Alex aside, out of hearing range, to talk to her.

"I want you to be careful. Do exactly what Dean tells you to, and come back to me." He told her.

She smiled up at him.

He wrapped his arms around her, and embraced her.

"I will do my best not to get killed. You do the same, and come back to me." She told him.

He nodded.

He leaned down and very gently kissed her. After a moment, he pulled out of the kiss. He rested his forehead to hers.

"I hope Dean knows that it he lets anything happen to you, I am going to kill him." Sam told her.

She laughed.

"I'll let him know, I'm sure that he'll love that." She told him.

He smiled.

"I'll see you soon." He whispered.

"You too." She whispered back.

They pulled apart, and Alex went to say goodbye to everyone. She noticed that Cas had finally shown up. She smiled at him, and he gave her a nod. She hugged him, then went to Bobby. She hugged him, and kissed his cheek.

"Take care of yourself. Be careful." He told her.

"I will, and you too." She told him.

"I will, I promise." He told her.

She smiled and nodded.

She gave Sam one last hug, then went over to the car, to wait. About five minutes later, Dean was heading towards her, with Crowley in tow. She frowned, she didn't like the fact that Crowley was joining them.

"Alex, you're up front with me." Dean said.

She smiled, and sighed in relief.

"Thanks." She said.

He smiled at her, and winked.

She got into the front passenger side, and Dean slid behind the wheel. Crowley got into the back. They gave one last wave to Sam, Bobby, and Cas, then they started the car, and headed for Death. They were very quiet on the way to Death. No one really felt like talking about anything. All she could think about was Sam, and if he would be okay, and safe. She turned her ipod on and listened to it.

They drove all night, and got to their location the next morning.

Dean was questioning Crowley, if they had the right location. Crowley was surprised. Crowley suddenly disappeared. He returned minutes later, with bad news. Death wasn't there. Crowley led them to a pizza place. They had found Death. He was eating pizza. Interesting. Crowley suddenly had to leave. Dean and Alex went around to the back entrance, and made their way in. They silently stalked toward Death as he sat there eating his pizza.

The scythe in Dean's hand started burning red hot, until Dean dropped it to the floor, making it clang loudly in the silent parlor. Alex and Dean looked at each other.

"Thank you for returning this to me Dean." Death said.

They slowly made their way around, until they were facing Death.

"How nice of you to join me. Both of you." Death said, looking at Alex.

She felt sick.

"Have a seat." Death told them, gesturing to the chairs in front of them.

Alex didn't hesitate, she sat down, across from Death. He smiled at her. Dean followed her lead, and took the chair that was in front of him.

He placed a piece of pizza in front of Dean, then one in front of Alex.

"Eat up. It really is fantastic." Death told them.

Alex picked up her fork, and took a bite of the pizza. Death waited expectantly for their reaction.

"Delicious." Alex said.

He gave her a nod.

They talked about God, and how old Death was. Then they talked about the ring. Death was willing to give Dean his ring, but there was a stipulation. Death wanted Sam to say yes to Lucifer. She felt her stomach tighten and knot, when she heard Death say that. She didn't like this. Any of it. Something bad was going to happen, she could feel it in her bones.

Dean finally agreed to Death's demands, and Death dropped the ring into Dean's open hand. Dean and Alex looked at the ring and then at each other. Death told them what they needed to do, to use the rings.

They decided to excuse themselves, and hurry back to Bobby's.

"Dean." She said.

He looked over at her.

"I know, I don't like it either. We need the ring though." Dean said.

"I wonder how it went for Sam, Bobby and Cas. I hope that they are okay." She said with a sigh.

Dean took her hand in his, and squeezed it gently.

"They're fine." He said.

She sighed.

"I hope that you're right. I don't know what I'd do if…" She couldn't finish the sentence.

She shook her head.

"I know what you mean. It's the same way with me about you and Sam." He told her quietly.

She locked eyes with him.

What was it about the Winchester boys that made her melt just by looking, or smiling, at her.

"Dean, if we do what Death wants, I don't know if I can do what I need to do. If Sam says yes, and Lucifer possesses Sam, I don't think that I could send him back into his cage." She whispered to him.

He looked at her, intently.

"Alex, it might be the only way to save the planet from being burned alive. As much as I hate it, it might be the only way for us to win." Dean told her.

"It's not fair." She said.

"It never is. Trust me, I know, from personal experience." He said.

She nodded.

"I think someone has a grudge against me. No one could be as unlucky as me." She said.

He looked at her in surprise.

"Hello, this is Dean Winchester you're talking to. My mother was killed when I was four, by a demon. My father sold his soul to bring me back from the dead, and the same demon that killed my mom did the deal, and killed my father. I sold my soul to bring Sam back from the dead. I went to hell. I broke the first seal to Lucifer's cage. My brother got addicted to demon blood. Oh yeah, did I mention that Sam broke the final seal to Lucifer's cage, and brought on the freaking apocalypse. How is that for unlucky. I didn't even mention the fact that I'm Michael's true vessel, while Sam is Lucifer's." Dean said.

She sighed.

"How about this, I was beaten up by a demon that wanted to take me to the devil, an angel saved me, and then dropped me into a world that I was not ready for, I find out that my birth father is the freaking arch angel, Michael, and that he created me to stop Lucifer during the apocalypse. To make things even better, I'm in love with two people at the same time, and one might become possessed by Lucifer himself, and I'm supposed to throw him back down into his cage, which just happens to be in hell." She said.

Neither spoke for a moment. Alex couldn't believe that she had revealed that last part to him. Maybe she just didn't care anymore.

"Let's call it a draw. We're both unlucky." He said, giving her a small smile.

She chuckled, and nodded.

"Sounds good to me." She said.

They were quiet for another moment.

"Alex, if I could take away all of you pain and anger from all of this, I'd do it in a second. I can't stand it to see you sad or hurt." He told her quietly.

She smiled at him sadly.

"I know you would. Thank you Dean. I appreciate everything that you've done for me since I've been here. I'm just glad that you and Sam were there for me. I don't know what would have happened if you two hadn't been. I hope that you know that it's the same for me. If I could give you guys a better life I would." She told him.

He smiled, and nodded.

"I know." He said.

She slid over, and sat next to him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and pulled her close.

"I don't know what these past few months would have been like if you hadn't shown up in my life. I do not regret meeting you. Alex, you are the best thing in my life right now. I've never met anyone like you in my life, and I like my life with you in it. I don't know what I would do if you ever decided to go back to your life." He told her.

She bit her lip. They had never talked like this before. They were seriously opening up to each other right now.

"I don't know if I could ever go back to my old life, knowing what I know now." She said.

"So does that mean when this is all over, whatever the outcome, you will be staying?" He asked cautiously.

She smiled. She hadn't even realized when she had fully decided that.

"Yes, I mean if you guys want me around." She said quietly.

He laughed, and held her tightly.

"Of course we want you around. You have Bobby wrapped around your little finger, and hell, Sammy and I would do just about anything for you. You didn't have to ask, you're part of the family now, whether you're blood or not." He told her.

She smiled happily.

"Thank you so much. You don't realize what that means to me." She whispered.

"I might, better than you think." He said.

They rode in comfortable silence for the rest of the way to Bobby's. She was praying that they would be there when she got there, if not there, then reachable on a phone, or something. She needed to know that everyone was okay.

The closer they got to Bobby's, the more nervous she became. Dean kept telling her to calm down, but she couldn't. She breathed a sigh of relief when they pulled into the driveway.

"Alex, I wanted to thank you for listening to me, and talking with me. I've been wanting to tell you these things for a while." He told her.

She smiled.

"It was my pleasure Dean, anytime. Thank you for listening to me too. Now, can I get out, and see how everyone is, if they're back or not." She said.

He laughed.

"Go ahead." He told her.

She got out of the car, and headed inside.

"Bobby! Sam! Cas!" She called when she got inside.

No answer. She headed over to the door for the cellar. She opened the door, and called to them again. Nothing. Worry was starting to course through her veins. She ran upstairs, and checked all of the rooms. Empty, all of them. Anxiety began peeking it's ugly head out. She left Sam and Dean's room, and shut the door behind her. She stood there, and thought for a minute. Could something have happened to them? No, she couldn't think like that. They were fine, all of them. They would return safely.

She headed back down the stairs, and outside. She headed for the garage. She smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. They had returned, and looked, for the most part, unharmed. She started walking over to them. The moment that her eyes locked onto Sam's, all sanity, poise, thoughts, went out the window. She began running. She got up to him, and launched herself into his arms. He caught her, and spun her around. Their lips found each other, and they were glued together. She deepened the kiss. She put her relief, and happiness into the kiss. After a moment, they pulled out of the kiss, breathing heavily. They pressed their foreheads together, smiling at each other.

"You made it." She said breathlessly.

"You too." He said.

"Wow. When do I get a turn at that kind of welcome back reception?" Dean asked.

Alex blushed.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Bobby asked.

Alex laughed.

"I'm sorry Bobby, I'm so happy that you made it too." She told him.

He smiled.

She gave him a hug, and kissed his cheek.

"You too Cas." She said, giving him a hug too.

"I'm glad that you are safe Alex." Cas said, gently holding her.

"You say the sweetest things to me Cas." She said, with a laugh.

He looked a little confused.

"So how did it go, did you get the ring?" Bobby asked.

Dean hesitated, and looked at Alex, then returned his gaze to Bobby.

"Yeah." Dean said, taking the ring out of his pocket, and showing it to him.

"You two actually killed Death?" Bobby asked in awe, looking at the ring.

"No. He knew that we were there. He talked to us, and then gave the ring to us. He showed us how to work the rings to send Lucifer back to his cage." Alex said.

"You _talked_ to Death, and he just handed over his ring? I don't know about that, Death doesn't usually do things out of the kindness of his heart. He must have wanted something in return. What did it cost you two?" Bobby asked.

Both Dean and Alex looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Spill. Now." Bobby told them.

Dean sighed.

"Death wants Sam to say yes." Dean said.

"What?" Sam asked in total shock.

Dean nodded.

"Yeah."

"Why though? Do you think that this is a trap? Death is working for Lucifer." Sam said.

"Yeah, but, not on his own volition. Death is chained to Lucifer, who is acting like a two year old, having a temper tantrum. Death doesn't want to be under Lucifer's thumb, so to speak. Apparently Death believes that if Sam says yes, he'll be able to regain control, and jump back into the cage." Alex said.

She had been thinking, in depth, about why Death would want Sam say yes. This was the most logical and believable scenario she could come up with.

"That's reassuring, I guess." Dean said.

"It's better than Death tricking us, and us walking into a trap." Alex said.

"True." Dean nodded.

"So, does that mean we are going with Death's plan? Sam will say yes?" Alex asked quietly.

Both Sam and Dean looked at her uncomfortably. No matter what happened, she was going to come out of this hurt. She was going to lose Sam.

"We have to Alex. It will be hell on earth if we don't send Lucifer back to his cage." Sam told her.

A tear rolled down her cheek.

"I know, I just don't like it." She told him.

They stared into each other's eyes. Bobby suddenly cleared his throat.

"Dean, Cas and I will search for omens telling us where Lucifer will be. Why don't you two go inside, and talk." Bobby told them.

Sam nodded. He put his arm around her shoulders, and led her to the house. They got inside, and they headed up for her bedroom. They shut the door behind them, and sat on the bed, next to each other. He pulled her close, and they sat there, in each other's arms, not speaking for a moment.

"Alex…I have no clue what to say to you. I wish that it didn't have to come down to this. I want you do some stuff for me, promise me a couple things." He told her.

She bit her lip.

"Anything. I'll do anything for you." She told him.

He didn't speak for a second.

"I want you to do it. Get me into the cage, at any force necessary. I also want you to take care of Dean. He's going to need someone to help him heal, and I know that you're the only person that can really help him move on. I also want you to be happy." He told her.

Tears were running down her cheeks as she listened to him. How in the world could she possibly say no to him? Why did her life have to be so damn unfair?

"I'll do my best Sam." She said.

He shook his head. He looked deep into her eyes.

"Promise me Alex. I need you to promise me." He told her.

Her heart was breaking.

"I promise." She whispered.

"Thank you." He said.

He leaned in and kissed her. She pulled out of the kiss, and rested her forehead against his.

"Sam…tonight is going to be the last night we'll ever see each other again. You know that's what our plan means. You say yes to Lucifer, and whether you can gain control, or not, we won't be together. Either you will be roasting the planet, or down in hell, trapped in the cage with Lucifer kicking your ass all over the place. How could I do that to you?" She asked.

"You must. We have to stop the apocalypse from happening. The only way to do that is to get Lucifer back into the cage. I need you to do it. Please Alex." He said.

She nodded.

"I wish that I had met you before. We could have been happy, I know it." He told her.

She smiled sadly.

"Me too. Why is this happening to me? I just found you, and now you are being ripped away from me too soon." She said.

"I know, but this is going to save the world." He said.

"If it works." She said.

"Yeah, if it works." He said.

She closed her eyes.

"Please…please, help me forget, even if it's just for a little while. One…last…time." She said brokenly.

He put his hand to the back of her neck, and pulled her into a kiss. They both needed, and wanted, this.

Alex was wrapped in his arms, and they were just laying there, enjoying each other for the last few minutes that they had together. Sam sat up, which made her sit up.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"We are going to take a shower." He told her.

She smiled.

"What a perfect idea." She said.

She got out of bed, and grabbed her sundress. Sam grabbed his clothes, and they headed to the bathroom. They quickly started the shower, and got in, under the water. They washed, and kissed. They finally decided to get out of the shower, and dried off. They dressed, and she brushed her hair. She went to the room, to grab her sandals, then they headed outside, to Dean, Bobby, and Cas.

"Did you find anything?" Sam asked.

None of them looked happy.

"Yeah. The Devil is in Detroit." Dean said.

"Great." Sam said.

There was an awkward silence. Something wasn't right. She could tell. They were keeping something from them.

"You're not telling us something. What is it?" She asked.

"Sam will have to drink more demon blood than he's ever before had to consume." Cas said.

Alex forgot how to breathe.

"What?" She choked out.

"It must be done." Cas said.

She felt sick. She knew that this was a bad idea when she had first heard it.

"Let's go find some demons then." Sam said.

Alex shook her head, but didn't say anything.

Dean was bleeding demons left and right. They had five gallon jugs filled up to the brim with demon blood in them. All the go juice Sam would need, as Dean put it. When they had enough, they brought the jugs out to the trunk. Sam got into the backseat, to sit with Alex. Dean shut the trunk, then got behind the wheel. Cas was riding with Bobby. Sam held Alex tightly, as they raced to Detroit.

Her eyes started to drift close. They were too heavy to keep open. She didn't fall asleep though. She just sat there, wrapped in Sam's arms.

After a while Sam spoke to Dean. He thought that she had fallen asleep.

"We need to talk." Sam said.

"About what?" Dean asked.

"If this goes our way, and I take that jump, you can't try to bring me back." Sam said.

"What? No, I didn't sign up for that." Dean said.

"Dean, it won't work if you bring me back. You have to go live that normal, apple pie life, and move on. Take Alex, and just go. That's another thing. Take good care of Alex, help her through this. She deserves to be happy. You'll understand her better than anyone else in this world. You can help each other cope, and mourn. Go somewhere, and be happy. Promise me, Dean." Sam said.

Dean sighed.

Alex couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sam wanted them to get out and settle down. He wasn't coming back. Her heart hurt.

"Sammy…" Dean said.

"Dean, please." Sam said.

Silence.

"Fine Sammy. I promise." Dean said.

"Thank you." Sam said.

They rode in silence. Twenty minutes later Alex still hadn't fallen to sleep, so she opened her eyes, and spent the remaining time, memorizing his every feature. He tucked her hair behind her ear, and kissed her. She closed her eyes, as tears slid down her cheek. He pulled out of the kiss, wiped away the tear streak, and gave her a sad smile.

"Don't cry, everything will work out. This is going to save everyone's lives." Sam told her quietly.

"Yeah, everyone but you." She whispered.

He rested his forehead against hers.

"I want to be selfish, trust me, I do, but I can't. I wish that I had met you before. Maybe none of this would have happened, if you had come into our lives years ago, who knows?" Sam asked quietly.

She smiled sadly picturing that. She'd never know if it could be true. Not now.

She placed her palm on his cheek.

"I will never forget you." She whispered to him.

"There's nothing that can happen to me that would ever make me forget you. I'll always remember you smiling, and laughing." He told her quietly.

She gave a chuckle.

"There weren't many times that happened." She said.

"They're enough for me. At least I have them of you. Maybe not everything bad came from this mess. You were the only saving grace in this whole thing." He told her.

She bit her lip, to try to hold back the tears. They were dangerously close to falling. She leaned in, and kissed him.

All too soon, Dean parked the car, and turned it off.

He turned back to look at them.

"We're here. It's time." Dean said.

Alex looked up at Sam. Sam looked down and smiled.

"Let's go." Sam whispered.

Sam opened the door, and they got out. Sam wrapped his arms around her, then all three of them headed for Bobby and Cas. Alex didn't want to do this. She wanted to grab Sam and take him somewhere far, far, away from here, as fast as she could. She didn't though, but every fiber of her being wanted her to. They went over to Bobby's trunk, and opened it. They just looked at the jugs of blood for a minute. Dean walked over to them.

"I don't want you guys watching this." Sam said.

Dean nodded, and walked away. Alex didn't move.

"Alex, please." Sam said.

She locked her eyes on his.

"I'm not leaving Sam, we don't have much time left together, I'm spending as much as I can with you. Nothing you can say or do will make me change my mind." She told him.

He gave a small smile.

"You can be very stubborn at times." He said.

"Only when I go after what I want." She whispered.

His smile widened.

He pulled her close.

"Somewhere, I don't really know the exact moment, I think I fell in love with you." He whispered to her.

Her heart skipped a beat, and her breath caught in her throat. She couldn't hold back the tears anymore. They ran down her cheeks.

"Sam…" She couldn't finish.

She leaned up, and pressed her lips to his. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer.

They pulled out of the kiss, and pressed their foreheads together.

"I love you too Sam." She whispered to him.

He kissed her again.

He finally pulled out of the kiss, and turned to the jugs of blood.

"It's time. I have to do this." Sam told her.

She nodded.

He grabbed a jug, and started drinking it. Alex did her best not to react to the sight. Surprisingly, Sam finished that first one down quite fast. As soon as he was done with that one, he went onto the second one. Within twenty minutes, Sam had finished all of the jugs. Alex was watching Sam worriedly. He wiped off his mouth, and turned to her.

"Everything will be fine. We should go." Sam said.

She nodded.

She followed him back to Dean. Sam said goodbye to Bobby and Cas, then Dean, Sam, and Alex headed for the demons.

"We're here, you wanted me, come and get me!" Sam yelled.

Three demons opened a door, and walked towards them.

"Hi guys, your father in?" Dean asked.

The demons grabbed them, and roughly dragged them inside, and up the stairs. Lucifer was looking out the window. He blew on the window, and it frosted over. He drew a pitchfork.

"Sorry about the temperature drop. Most people believe I burn hot, but they're wrong." Lucifer said.

"I'll alert the media." Dean said.

Lucifer turned around, and looked at them. He smiled at her, and she realized that this was the man she had thought that she had seen, out the window, at Bobby's. She felt sick.

"Coming in through my front door, thats a bit suicidal, don't you think, especially with the Halfling." Lucifer said.

This didn't sound good.

"We're not here to kill you." Sam said.

Lucifer tilted his head, looking over at Sam.

"Then why are you here?" Lucifer asked.

"The apocalypse is a runaway train, we get that now. I want to say yes." Sam said.

"Really? What about the rings?" Lucifer asked.

Alex's stomach dropped.

"What rings?" Sam asked.

Lucifer shook his head.

"Sam, I have never lied to you, please give me the same courtesy. I know about them." Lucifer said.

"So he knows about the rings, so what?" Sam said.

"So, it's going to be just you and me? One chance. If you win, you jump in the cage. If I win, well, I win. What do you say? A fiddle of gold against your soul, says I'm better than you." Lucifer said.

"Sam." Dean said.

"I have to." Sam said.

"Sam please." Alex whispered.

Sam looked at her and smiled. He turned his attention to Lucifer, and closed his eyes. The demons holding onto them fell to the ground, dead, one by one. Lucifer smiled, and gave a chuckle.

"Chalk full of Ovaltine, are we?" Lucifer said.

"Did you hear me? Yes, the answer is yes." Sam said.

"Okay." Lucifer said.

Bright light started radiating from Lucifer's vessel. It got brighter, and brighter, and Alex had to cover her eyes. When she opened her eyes again, Sam was out cold on the floor. Alex ran over to him. Dean was watching her.

"Dean, the rings!" She called to him.

Dean quickly pulled the rings out of his pocket, and held it up. He tossed it onto the wall. It stuck there, and Dean started reciting a spell. The wall caved, and there was an abyss, and wind was being sucked into it. Sam gasped, and opened his eyes.

"Sam?" Alex said.

"It's okay, I've got him." Sam said.

Alex him up, and Dean looked at them. Sam nodded at Dean, then he and Alex walked closer to the hole. Sam suddenly stopped.

"Sam?" Dean said.

Sam smiled, and Alex had a bad feeling. Before she could do anything, Sam grabbed her, and pulled her tightly against him. Her back was pressed up against his front, and his hand was at her neck. They turned, and looked at Dean.

"I was playing with you. Sammy's not here anymore."

"Let her go, now. Sam, don't let him do anything to Alex." Dean said.

"You're getting on my nerves now."

He lifted his hand, and Dean went flying back, into the wall.

"Dean!" Alex yelled.

Dean landed on the floor, in a heap.

"You, my dear, are coming with me."

She closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, they were in a basement, or something. Dean was gone. Alex pulled out of Lucifer's grip, and stumbled away from him. She put her hands to her throat. Lucifer was smiling at her.

"You are a very interesting creature. Half human and half angel. You are very pretty my dear, and very powerful." Lucifer said.

She shook her head.

"I'm not _that_ powerful." She muttered.

Lucifer laughed.

"You have so much potential, and I could teach you how to use it." Lucifer told her.

The thought of that frightened her.

"I don't want or need anything from you." She spat at him.

"I don't think that's entirely true, now is it, Alex?" Lucifer asked.

She swallowed hard.

"Yes, it is." She said.

He shook his head.

"I'm inside Sammy here. I know how he feels about you, and I know how you feel about him. You want me to let Sam go." Lucifer said.

"You're not going to do that though, are you?" She asked.

He smiled.

"That's why I like you, you are smart. You're not bad to look at either." Lucifer told her.

"I will stop you then." She said.

"You want to help Michael?" Lucifer asked.

She shook her head.

"No. I don't want to help either of you, but I will stop you, and put you back where you belong. At any cost." She told him.

He chuckled.

"No, you won't." he said.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"I'm in Sammy's meat suit. You won't hurt me, as long as I'm in here." Lucifer said.

Alex couldn't breathe. She didn't answer him, and he laughed.

"See, I told you." Lucifer told her.

She tore her eyes away from his, and stared down at the floor.

Lucifer started talking to Sam, and Sam was let to talk. She could tell the difference between Lucifer and Sam, even though it was the same voice speaking. She never took her eyes off of the floor. She was so ashamed of herself. She couldn't do what needed to be done to save the world. If it had been anyone else, she could have done it, but this was Sam. She just couldn't make herself do it.

Suddenly, she felt Lucifer grab her arm, and lead her into another room, where there was a group of five people. Apparently, they were people that Sam had known in his past, and they had all been demons. Lucifer told her that she couldn't interfere, or else he didn't care that Sam had a soft spot for her, he would kill her without a second thought.

She knew that Sam would hate himself if anything were to happen to her while Lucifer was in his skin. Sam would blame himself. She couldn't let that happen. She had her eyes on the floor as she nodded.

"Good girl." Lucifer said to her.

She squeezed her eyes shut as the first person began screaming. She tried to block it out, but nothing she did worked. The screams reverberated in her mind. She'd never forget them as long as she lived. Tears silently slid down her cheeks.

The screams went on forever. Every single one of the people there were slaughtered. When the screaming finally died down, she still didn't open her eyes right away. She didn't want to see all of the carnage. She felt Lucifer grab her arm again.

"Dry your tears. They don't suit you." He told her.

She looked up at him, and frowned. She flinched away from him when he went to wipe away the tears.

"Hold still." He told her.

She stiffened when he put his hand to her cheek. He wiped away all of the tears that had fallen from her eyes.

"We need to be going. It's about to start." Lucifer told her.

The next thing she knew was that she was somewhere else. She looked around, and realized that they were at a cemetery, and that it was day light out. It must have taken much longer than what she had originally thought.

"This is going to be all ours. You will be my queen, ruling by my side. I want to make Sam happy, and you make him happy." Lucifer told her.

"Do I even have a choice?" She asked.

His grip on her arm tightened painfully. She winced.

"No." he told her.

"I'll kill myself." She told him.

"I'll just bring you back to life." He said.

There was no way that she was going to win with him. He had an answer for everything it seemed like.

"Hello brother."

Both Lucifer and Alex turned.

"Hello Michael." Lucifer said.

"You have her." Michael said.

Lucifer smiled.

"Yes, she came right to me. Maybe if you had been around her, she would have gone to you, but she landed in the laps of Castiel's pets, the Winchesters. Sam said yes, and she came with me." Lucifer said.

"You took me with you." Alex said.

"What's the difference?" Lucifer said with a shrug.

"She was created to stop you Lucifer. None of this was supposed to happen. She was supposed to help us, not find the Winchesters." Michael said.

Lucifer smirked.

"The Winchesters do mess things up quite often, don't they? If it makes you feel any better, she doesn't want to help either of us." Lucifer said.

"Then why did you bring her, if she's not helping you?" Michael asked.

"Sam is quite attached to her. I'm keeping her for a novelty item to appease him. After all, he did say yes to me. I like rewarding him." Lucifer said.

"Are you ready to get this started?" Michael asked.

"I wish that we didn't have to do this. Why don't we just walk off the board, and work together?" Lucifer said.

"You cannot be serious!" Michael said.

Michael went off about how he wasn't going to do that, that he was a good son, he wasn't like Lucifer at all, and that Lucifer made their father leave. He even went as far as saying that Lucifer was a child throwing a temper tantrum. Alex was surprised to see them bickering like regular siblings. She guessed that even angels could sound like humans at times.

They suddenly heard a car rev. At once, all three of them looked. Alex didn't know whether to be relieved, or horrified at who she saw. Dean was driving towards them. Lucifer grabbed her arm securely.

Dean stopped the car, and got out.

"I knew that you were stupid, but I didn't realize just how stupid you were." Lucifer said.

"This doesn't include you anymore. You have no right to be here anymore." Michael told him.

"I need to talk to Sam. For five minutes." Dean said.

"Sammy can't hear you." Lucifer said.

Dean looked at Michael.

"Adam, if you can hear me, I'm so sorry about all of this." Dean said.

"Adam isn't here right now." Michael said.

"Then you're next on my list buttercup." Dean said.

Alex couldn't help but to smile.

"This story isn't about you!" Michael said.

"Hey assbutt!"

Everyone turned around.

It was Cas.

Cas threw a bottle with a cloth coming out of it, and lit, at Michael. Michael went up in flames, and was killed. Or at least gone.

"Assbutt?" Dean said.

"You have your five minutes, but he'll be back." Cas said.

"Castiel, did you just Molotov my brother with Holy Fire?" Lucifer demanded.

Cas looked worried.

"No…" Cas said.

"Nobody dicks with Michael, but me." Lucifer said.

This didn't sound good.

Lucifer held his hand up, and snapped his fingers. Cas exploded. Alex's mouth dropped open. She didn't just see what she thought she had, did she? She couldn't have. Cas couldn't be dead.

"Cas!" Alex yelled.

"Sam." Dean said.

Lucifer looked at Dean.

"You are quickly becoming a huge pain in my ass. I let you live for Sam, but I'm starting to change my mind." Lucifer said, starting for Dean.

A shot was heard. Bobby had shot Lucifer. Lucifer didn't look too happy about that. Lucifer twisted his hand, and she heard Bobby's neck snap. Bobby fell to the ground.

"Bobby! No!" Alex screamed.

Lucifer grabbed her, and threw her to the ground. She landed with a gasp. She watched Lucifer walk back towards Dean.

"Sammy is going to feel your bones snap in his hands. He is going to watch you scream, until you die." Lucifer said.

Lucifer began punching and kicking Dean. He threw Dean onto the Impala like a ragdoll. Alex needed to do something, or else Dean was going to die. She wasn't about to lose both of them, not on the same day. Alex got to her feet, and stumbled over to Lucifer. She grabbed his arm and tried pulling him off Dean.

"Please stop!" She said frantically.

Lucifer looked at her, furious.

"Stop, please. I'll help you, just don't kill him." She said.

Lucifer seemed to think it over.

"Alex, no! Don't do it!" Dean told her gruffly.

Lucifer smiled.

"Interesting. Is this a new development in the story? I guess Sammy isn't the only lucky one. You're a little slut, or is it that you just like the Winchester blood line?" Lucifer asked silkily.

She wasn't going to answer that question.

Lucifer laughed.

"So, if I don't kill Dean, you will help me defeat Michael, your father, and win?" Lucifer asked.

"Alex, don't!" Dean said.

Alex closed her eyes, and sighed. She opened her eyes, and looked into Lucifer's eyes, Sam's eyes.

"I'm sorry Dean. I can't lose both you and Sam. Yes, I will help you." She said.

Lucifer threw Dean away from them, and turned to Alex. He suddenly stopped, and just looked at her. His eyes seemed to change. They were clearer, and more emotional. He suddenly gasped for air.

"Alex, Dean. It's okay. I've got him." Sam said breathlessly.

"Sam?" Alex whispered.

He walked over to her, and smiled.

"I'm so sorry about all of this. Take care of each other." Sam told them.

He took the rings out of his pocket, and tossed it to the ground. He spoke the spell, and the ground opened up. He gave Alex one last kiss, and walked over to the edge. He turned and looked at Alex and Dean. He gave a nod, then held out his arms.

Suddenly, Michael was standing between Alex, and Sam.

"Sam. This isn't how this was supposed to end, I have to fight my brother. It's my destiny." Michael told him.

Sam didn't listen, he just started falling backwards.

"No!" Michael yelled, diving for him.

Alex realized what Michael was trying to do, and she didn't think, just reacted. She held her hand out, and without touching him, pushed Michael into the abyss, with Lucifer, inside Sam's body. She fell to her knees as the hole closed itself up. She'd done it. She'd gotten Lucifer back into his box, but she had also locked Sam and Michael down there with him. Tears fell down her face, as she gasped for air. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement. She turned to see Cas standing over Dean. She must be hallucinating. Cas was dead, she saw Lucifer blow him up. This wasn't happening. Cas placed two fingers on Dean's forehead, and suddenly Dean was back to normal. Cas had taken away the beating that Lucifer had just given him. Cas spoke to Dean, then went over to Bobby. Dean stood, and watched Cas.

Cas put two fingers to Bobby's head, and Bobby opened his eyes, gasping for air. Alex's jaw dropped. Bobby was alive! Cas was back. What was going on?

Dean walked over to Alex. He helped her to her feet, but her legs wouldn't hold her up, so Dean supported her. Bobby and Cas walked over to her and Dean.

"How?" she asked, her voice breaking.

"I don't know. Maybe it was God." Cas said.

She held her hand out to Cas. He took it, and she pulled him into a hug.

"I thought that he had killed you. I thought that I was going to lose everyone." She said.

"I'm fine, better than ever actually." Cas said.

She pulled out of the hug, and looked at Bobby.

"Bobby. I thought that you were a goner too." She said.

She held her hand out to him, and pulled him into a hug too.

"I'm fine now sweetheart. Thanks to Cas here." Bobby said.

Alex pulled out of the hug, and turned to Cas.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Cas gave a nod.

Dean held her up again. She held onto him, like her life depended on it. Maybe it was.

"Can we get out of here now?" She asked.

"That's a great idea." Dean said.

"Bobby, I will bring you back to your car." Cas said.

"You two meet me back at my place as soon as you can." Bobby told Alex and Dean.

They nodded.

A second later, Cas and Bobby were gone. Dean helped Alex to the car.

He opened the car door and helped her sit down. She still didn't let him go. He knelt down and held her tightly. The flood gates opened, and the tears fell down. He just held her, not saying anything. It was what they both needed right then. She sobbed into his shoulder for a few minutes. She pulled back and looked at Dean

"I did it. I pushed them in the cage. I pushed Sam into it. He's gone. He's really gone, and never coming back. What did I do?" She asked.

He put his palms on her face and looked straight into her eyes.

"You did what you had to. Do not blame yourself. This is what we wanted, right? We got the Devil back in his box, no apocalypse. We saved everyone." He told her.

She shook her head.

"We didn't save Sam." She said.

Dean kissed her forehead.

"No, but Sam did this to save us, and the world." Dean told her quietly.

"Why?" She asked, as her voice broke.

Dean cleared his throat.

"Sam was the only one that could do it. I don't like it any more than you do. Trust me, I wish that we could have saved Sam too, but we couldn't. Come on, why don't we head to Bobby's." Dean said.

She sniffed, and nodded. He kissed the top of her head, and she fully got into the car. He shut her door, and went around the car to get behind the wheel. He got in, and started the car. She saw him look over at her, from the corner of her eye. He just sat there and watched her for a moment.

"Alex, I promise, we will get through this. We just have to take it day by day. Sam would want us to be happy, and move on." Dean told her quietly.

She turned and looked at him. She nodded.

"I know. It just hurts so much." She said.

He took her hand in his, and squeezed it gently.

"I know." He told her.

She shook her head, and looked away from him.

They drove away, and headed for Bobby's.

They had been on the road a while, and it was dark out now. They would be at Bobby's in a little over two hours. Alex was getting tired from everything that had happened. She yawned, and Dean caught her.

"Lay down. Use my lap for a pillow." He told her.

"I'll be fine." She said.

"Come on, I'm sure that it will be more comfortable than leaning up against the window. You won't wake up with a stiff neck. I promise that I will be good." Dean told her.

She gave a small smile.

She maneuvered herself so that her head was in his lap, and her legs were curled up on the seat.

"Thank you." She mumbled.

He rested his right arm along her side.

"You never have to thank me. Ever." He told her.

Her eyes dropped close, and she was soon sleeping.

Dean gently woke her up when they arrived at Bobby's. She rubbed her eyes, and looked around.

"We're here, already?" She asked groggily.

He smiled.

"Yeah. Come on." Dean said.

She sat up, and stretched slightly. He got out of the car, and she slid out behind him. She headed for the trunk, but he stopped her.

"Where are you going?" He asked her.

"To get my bag." She said, trying to stifle a yawn.

He shook his head.

"Not tonight. We can get them when we wake up. Let's go inside." He told her.

She sighed, but nodded.

He put his arm around her shoulders, and pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and they headed for the door. Dean knocked when they got to the door. Bobby came to the door with a glass of amber colored liquid in it.

"You guys made it." Bobby said gruffly.

Alex nodded.

He moved out of the way so they could come inside. He pulled Dean into a hug, then pulled Alex into a hug.

"You guys can crash here for as long as you need, you know that." Bobby said.

Alex nodded.

"Thank you Bobby." Alex said.

"Sweetheart, you are always welcome in my house. Now, why don't you two get some rest. I'm sure you both need it." Bobby said.

Dean brought Alex upstairs, to her room. He was about to go across the hall, but she stopped him.

"Dean, please, I can't be alone, not tonight. Please stay with me." She asked him.

He nodded, came in, and shut the door behind him.

She went over to her dresser, and pulled out some night clothes.

"I need a shower first. I'll be right back." She told him.

He nodded.

She went into the bathroom, and shut the door behind her. She grabbed a towel, and placed it next to the tub. She stripped out of her clothes, and started the shower. She got in, and stood under the water, letting the hot water relax her muscles. The tears started, and she couldn't stop them. Sobs started escaping, and she slid down to the bottom of the tub, resting her back up against the wall. She cried as the water ran over her.

She hadn't fully finished crying when she finally stood, and started on her hair. By the time that she was finished with her shower, she had gotten down to the sniffles. She quickly dried off, and brushed her hair. She dressed, grabbed the clothes that she discarded, and headed back into her room. Dean was sitting on the bed, with his head in his hands. When he heard her return, he looked up at her. He sighed, and stood up.

"I think that a shower is a good idea. I'll be right back." He told her.

She nodded, and threw her clothes into the laundry basket at the end of the bed. Dean left, and Alex looked around the room. She sighed, and went over to the dresser. She looked at her reflection, and shook her head. She braided her hair, then went over to the window. She looked out, and got lost in her thoughts of Sam. The first time they met, when she first took him down, when he first started training her, when he helped her hit the bulls eye, for the first time, when they kissed for the first time, when they had sex for the first time, all the way up to the end.

She had lost track of time, and jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Dean told her.

She shook her head.

"I'm just a little jumpy." She said.

"Come on, let's get to bed." He told her.

She nodded.

They went over, and got into bed. He put his arm under her neck, and she laid her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Dean, why did all of this have to happen? Why did it have to be us?" She asked.

"I don't know why. Everyone kept telling me that it was our destiny, but I don't believe in destiny. I think that we make our own destiny. I think that maybe since we were brought up the way that we were, made us more prepared for it than any other person." He said.

She nodded.

"Maybe." She said, quietly.

She closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, she woke up, and was still in Dean's arms. At first, she thought that it was Sam, but then she realized that she would never be able to sleep next to Sam again. She took a deep, calming breath, and tried to relax. Dean squeezed her gently.

"Morning." He said.

"Morning. How'd you sleep last night?" She asked.

"Better than you did. You were having some bad dreams." He told her.

She bit her lip, and looked up at him.

"Yeah, some." She said quietly.

He nodded.

"I'd be surprised if you weren't having any. Why don't we go and see what Bobby has to eat?" he said.

She nodded, and they got up. They headed downstairs, and into the kitchen. They grabbed some cereal, and went to sit down. They ate in silence, and Bobby came in as they were finishing up.

"So how long do I get to keep you for this time?" Bobby asked.

"We can't stay here Bobby. I'm going to do what I promised Sam. I'm getting out of the hunting game, and putting roots down." Dean said.

Alex nodded.

"Yeah, we won't be staying for too long." Alex said sadly.

"Then, I want you to visit when you can." Bobby told them.

They both nodded.

They searched the papers for anything that they could afford. Dean also searched for a legitimate job, to get some money coming in. Dean found a construction job. They stayed with Bobby for about a week. Dean was making pretty good money, so they were able to afford something small, but that was okay, it was all that they were going to need.

Bobby helped them move all that they owned into their new place, and even gave them some stuff to help them out. Since they only had one bed between them, they had to share, but neither cared. They comforted each other, just being next to each other.

They did their best to mourn and move on, helping each other along the way.


End file.
